The Family Shame
by Amara M Brissom
Summary: Pike Snape, the half-muggle son of Snape, must help his sister and friends as they are forced to stay at hogwarts for their own protection.
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1- this is another part to the wonderful ring-around-the-rosy fan fiction that Melody and Sapphire have put together, this is adding a new character into the whole thing as we all shall leech off of each other's talent. There will be some intense and extremely foul language!!! if you are uncomfortable with foul language, sex, homosexuality.. or anything else of any sort of what the normal people would call "abnormal" then don't read this, it will only offend you.  
  
Lee felt the need to shake Estelle out of her screaming fit, he didn't think she had killed Millicent, and now she was on the verge of snapping. Out of nowhere Lee and Estelle were startled out of the tenseness that they had been in all day. They heard a loud yet muffled voice of Snape screaming at someone. Suddenly the doors slammed open and everyone in the other room gasped, and the doors in front of Lee and Estelle opened. "Go unpack your things now! You wont be leaving again, and this time I'll see to that personally!" Snape hissed wildly, his eyes almost looking as if they would burst into flames. "Go fuck yourself! You never gave a shit about anything I did up until today, and don't expect me to be around for long. Ill find a way out as I always do... FATHER." Pike said coldly, his eyes almost as enraged as his father's. Snape was only a few inches away from his son's face, and both of them were ready to explode in a wild fury at each other. "You will stay. You will complete your studies. And you will do it gladly." Snape growled angrily. Pike got closer; his eyes narrowing furiously "I'll hate you for the rest of my life." was all that he could manage to get out in his state of rage as he merely waved his hand, and Snape had to use his own power to keep himself from falling. Pike turned around and picked his bag up, waved his hand and the doors slammed behind him. Pike, Estelle and Lee could all hear the murmurs and gasps behind the doors in front of them. Pike in his fit of absolute rage had not even noticed Estelle and Lee staring in blank astonishment, he had not even noticed they were in the room, nor had he noticed that he had unknowingly stormed into the girls dormitories. Even if he had known, he wouldn't have cared anyway. He picked up a vase and slammed it against a wall, screaming in fury and reaching in his pocket and pulling out a bottle. He mumbled something about being short of Codeine already and took two of them, laid down on the floor and lit a cigarette. As he inhaled the bluish wisps of smoke he began to calm down. Pike laughed quietly to himself as the drugs began to work through his system, "Fuck buddies eh Blackstone?" he muttered to himself and began to laugh again, "You have real nerve." Pike quickly began to relax, feeling the drugs run through him like a blanketing wave of comfort, and he allowed himself to smile. Across the too Estelle realized what has just happened, shaken from he state of shock, not she was somewhat amused. "And who is this charming individual?" she muttered. Lee's face lit up with a huge grin of amusement "Pike Snape." was all he said, grinning recklessly the whole time. "Pike WHO?" she asked, staring at the man who had just taken god only knows what, with a cigarette in his hand, "Did you say Pike SNAPE?" she asked in total and utter confusion. "Snape, as in Professor Snape?" Lee only shook his head, still smirking. Pike lay on the floor in a mess of arms and legs as he took another drag of his cigarette and he seemed to be lip-syncing something to himself. He ran his free hand through his raven black hair, which had a solid streak of blue slightly off the middle of his head. He get out a groan as he realized that in his rage he has exhausted himself and the Codeine was wearing him down. He opened his eyes slightly as he stared at the smoke coming off of the cigarette, and he took another drag. He got up to go get his headphones out of his bag, and realized there were too people standing in front of him. It took him a moment for his eyes to focus, and when they did he muttered, somewhat amazed at the guy who stood there, "Lee? Is that you?" He blinked his eyes a few times as his vision blurred and he began to get dizzy. He laid his head back down as he muttered only one thing "Shit." his head began to swim and he smiled again, his rage completely gone, he felt better. For some reason Pike needed to live in a drug- induced state of ecstasy, he always had. Pike slowly stood up so as not to get queasy, and looked around, realizing where he was. "Fuck, right into the girl's dorm," he said half- laughing and a very impish grin, "but it wouldn't be the first time I've been in here." He sat down on one of the beds and flicked an ash into a garbage can, then turning his head back to Lee, realizing who the girl was, "Estelle LaShadi right?" he asked, and Estelle was surprised by the lack of fear in his eyes. "Sorry cupcake, not afraid of you, at least not right now..." he said with his voice trailing off into the distance. Looking up at lee he shook his head "lately I've been more afraid of myself than anyone, well that and..." he murmured, not finishing his sentence. All of then turned their heads when they heard the door creak open, and they saw Blaise walk in. "Don't you think you should get out? This is the..." she said, but Pike cut her off. "I know where I am," he sighed, "I'm not fucking stupid." he glared at her with an intensity that made her shiver and she quickly made her exit, and he smiled at her reaction to him. Drawing in the last drag on his cigarette, the got up and threw the butt of it into a glass of juice that someone had left out, not really caring about what that person would think, and hoping that it was Blaise's. Pike walked over to his bag and picked it up, waving his hand, and the doors opened, walking through them as if nothing happened, with Lee and Estelle following. Aidan Blackstone realized who it was and what had just happened, and he looked as if he was going to shrink into a corner and become nothingness. Lee looked as if he was going to burst into laugher at Aidan's reaction, and Estelle looked at him as if asking what was going on. Aidan looked at Ellivia and shuddered "How long has he been gone now? Almost a year right? How in the hell did Professor Snape find him?" Everyone in the Slytherin house looked as of they had been thinking the exact same thing. Out of nowhere before he opened the doors to the boy's dormitories, Pike looked up and stared at Aidan, just loud enough that only he could hear it, "See you soon Blackstone." he said with a devilish grin that only a Slytherin could posess and silently he walked into the boys dormitories.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Tossing in his bed, trying to get back to sleep after everyone else had gotten up and left for potions class, he lifted his head and pulled on the curtain cord. The curtains opened and bathed the room in sunlight and he smiled as the sunlight warmed his back. He reached over and pulled and Ashtray out of his bag and set it on the nightstand next to his bed, and lit a cigarette. Resting his head on the pillow he thought about home, his mother, and his friends he had been forced to leave behind. Suddenly the jolted at the sound of Madame Pomfrey's voice in the other room, and he heard Blaise too. He laid his head back down on the pillow and thought about what he and Blaise had once had together. Sighing he spoke to himself "This place changes people, she wasn't always a bitch." He took a long drag of his cigarette, and suddenly felt a presence in the room, he got up and turned around realizing that Madame Pomfrey had come into the room. "How did you know i was in here?" he asked, Madame Pomfrey was one of the few people at Hogwart's he could stand, he was actually rather fond of her, remembering one incident with Snape the ended horribly, she had been there to heal his wound. "I smelled smoke." she simple said, with a smile across her face, "What's wrong?" "I wish I was home, with my mother, with my friends, with my real family. I don't want to be here with some guy who never even cared that I existed until I was old enough to come here. He can never accept that I am not the son he wanted." he said sighing, it felt good to talk. "He wants me to be a start student, and he wants me to make him look good. You even know that." "Even though he doesn't show it, the man does love you. You two are too much alike for your own good, your both stubborn and set in your ways." she said with a grin on here face, knowing that it was the truth and he couldn't argue with her. "Maybe so, but that is still no excuse for being insincere, selfish, inconsiderate and completely devoid of emotion." he said flatly. "True." was all she had to say at that. "Well you've already missed breakfast, make sure your out of bed by noon please, I wouldn't want to see you starve." she said with a comforting smile, and as she left pike felt better although he wanted to growl at her, he knew that she had some kind of calming enchantment that had been woven into her voice. He took another drag off of his cigarette and put it out. He had decided that he was going out for a little walk, and he grabbed a small bag filed with some green herb and some papers, a lighter and his cigarettes, and simply walked out of the school. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: As Pike walked down a grassy field, he stared into the forbidden forest. He sat on the grass, shivering as the early morning dew soaked into his clothes. He wondered how long it would take before his father sent what he called his 'henchmen' to find him. He shook the thought off and decided to enjoy the moment. Laying down in the grass he stared at the sky, and took the freshly rolled joint out of his pocket, and lit it with a sigh. "I'm fucked up." he admitted to himself, and for once though of what his mother would think if she had seen him like this. Looking away from the clouds he took a puff of the joint, taking in the smoke. He could see the Quidditch field from where he was laying, and he took not on how it was quickly being prepared, and he spotted a dark-haired figure from near the top of the stands. Immediately he knew it was his father, but he was too far away to see the anger etched on his face. Pike had gotten so used to seeing it, to him it was a permanent and irremovable feature. He took another drag on the joint and suddenly got the unshakeable feeling that he was being watched. He quickly put the joint out on a damp part of the grass, and took a look around. He stared into the forbidden forest and got the feeling that someone was calling him, drawing him to it. "No! I will not be your Pawn!" he screamed, and birds flocked out of the trees and began to swarm towards him. He got up and began to run, regretting that he had ever lit the joint up, it was slowing him down, making him drag. Or maybe it was something darker than that, he was not sure. Snape looked up from his place in the stands when he heard the scream, and he suddenly ran towards the voice. He knew it was his son, and he knew he needed help. Sweat beaded at Snape's forehead as he struggled to reach his son. Seeing the flock of crows and other various birds made Snape gasp, not even his son, with all his abilities could hold back that many. Terror gripped the both of them as the swarm thickened and closed in, and forced Pike to the ground. Snape noted the grim determination on his son's face and got the feeling of being proud of him for once in his life, and then he too jumped into the thick of it all to save his son. Pike turned his head and noticed his father, and began to use his strength and telekinesis to clear a path. Their strength combined would be no help if it wasn't directed from the same area. Snape immediately noticed the blood streaming from his son's eyebrow and chest, and he wondered how bad his back was. "Comlathia de comentria!" Snape shouted, and almost as abruptly as the flock came, it simply left. Pike collapsed into an exhausted heap on the ground, blood oozing from his wounds. "What in the hell were you doing out here?" Snape screamed, "You could have been killed! I'll take you to the infirmary, but then you have some explaining to do Pike!" Pike merely looked at the ground and shook his head. He had disappointed his father once again, and when his wounds had been taken care of, he knew there would be hell to pay. Groaning as he put his arm around his father, he didn't notice the look of concern etched on his father's face. Snape wondered how one as young and inexperienced as him could have possibly survived the attack, and he wondered how much power his son had that not even Pike discovered yet. After mumbling furiously the whole way to the infirmary, Snape looked his son square in the eyes and said "I have to say I'm rather impressed, very few could have survived that. But don't think that this will get you out of trouble." He sneered, he did not like telling his son that he was even remotely proud of him, "You put yourself in danger and others, after they treat the wounds we will have words about this." "Dad I can explain!" Pike said almost pleading with his father, "It wasn't my fault! Father!" Snape was not having any of it, and he turned around and walked away. Pike collapsed on one of the infirmary beds in his exhaustion and worry, he knew that his father would never be proud of him, or anything he did. He wished desperately that he could be something that his father would be proud of, something that his father could love and treat like his son. He suddenly became extremely angry and swung himself up and punched the walls, and then ran his blood-streaked hands through his hair, and sunk into a small figure crouched in the corner, covering his face with his hands. He began to rock back and forth, and he felt a hand touch his shoulder, "Don't fucking touch me! Everything I touch turns to shit." Pike's voice was on the verge of breaking and he forced the horrible lump in his throat back down. Slowly he forced himself to look up, and he saw Lee standing over him, staring at him with something resembling sympathy, maybe it was sympathy, but could not tell, he was only thankful that Lee was there. "Come on Pike. Something has to be done about your wounds, you're losing too much blood." Lee said quietly, and Pike allowed Lee to lead him over to the nurse, who incredibly enough, already had the needle ready to stitch his wounds. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pike wanted to rip the stitches out as Lee led him down the hallway back to the dormitories, they felt as if they had been tied incredibly tight. "Come on, you need to get some rest." Lee said, his voice barely above a whisper. Pike looked towards the professor's rooms, and noticed the doors open, and he knew that Snape awaited him there. "No, if I don't go now, he will only come after me later. I have to go." Pike said softly but clearly. Lee looked as if he was about to stop him but instead only said, "You really should tell somebody." "Why? So my father can win? He wants me to be weak, he'd only enjoy it if I told. I will not be the weak one. I can take it." he looked at the window as if he really did want to tell, "I've dealt with it my whole life, I'm used to it." now his voice was barely a whisper. Lee reached out to grab him but Pike had already started the journey down the hallway, cursing every step of the way. Estelle found Lee staring at the fading figure of Pike as he continued his walk down the hallway. "Where is he going?" she asked. "He got into some trouble today and..." Lee couldn't finish, what pike was going through was almost too much, and he could read every bit of Pike's soul. All he could see in Pike was pain. "Let's go, supper will be served soon, hopefully he'll be back by then."  
  
Pike walked through the open doors and quietly said "You wanted to see me." his voice was flat. Snape slowly crept in to face his son, and pointing to the chair he said only one word, "Sit." Pike did as he was told, and he sat in the chair, with his eyes closed, waiting for the first hit. When he realized that he was not going to get a beating he opened his eyes to see his father sitting in another chair in front of him, staring him straight in the eyes. This was going to be a very long talk. "You're an idiot. You didn't come to your morning classes, you left, got high, and to top it off got yourself hurt in the process." Snape hissed as if he were some kind of snake, "Why?" he asked glaring at his son. "I don't want to be here, you know that. You've always known that, why do you keep me here? Why? You don't care, you never have." Pikes voice became cold much to his fathers surprise. "You bring me here, and try to make me stay..." he let out a sigh, "You never even cared about me or even acknowledged that I ever existed until I was old enough to attend Hogwarts. Nothing I ever do makes you happy." now Pike was staring at the floor now. "You never treated me like I was your son, only like I was something that was made to make you look good." his voice was barely audible. Snape was surprised, he had never heard his son speak of their relationship as if he even wanted one. "Pike..." he whispered, "In my own way I do care, you're my own flesh and blood, how could I not care? Our family is a wizard family, it's in our blood. Not even you can escape that Pike." he noted the weariness on his son's face. "You're hurt, and your tired, but even I cant lie, you did well today. I want to know what happened?" Snape was surprisingly reassuring, for the first time in years, they were having a normal conversation and not a boxing match. Pike sighed, he was going to have to tell his father everything. "I didn't want to go to my classes, and I didn't go to breakfast either. Madame Pomfrey came and spoke to me after she returned Blaise to her bed, I guess she wasn't feeling well. I don't know. I decided that I needed to go for a walk and got tired and laid down on the hillside, and I felt like something was pulling me to the forbidden forest." Snape's eyes grew wide at his son's words, but he said nothing and let him continue. "Something was trying to draw me in I think, but I told it no whoever, or whatever it was, and that's when the birds came. I did not mean to put you or myself or anyone else in danger, I know I should have just went to class." "Then why didn't you?" Snape calmly asked. "Because I have no interest in wizardry. I don't like magic." Pike said quietly, and Snape was clearly surprised, he had never known that his son had no interest, he though that Pike just hated him. "Pike, next time you may not be so lucky, you could've died today. Next time I will not be so lenient on you, but you have your wounds as your punishment. Now go rest for awhile, I'll come wake you when supper is ready." As pike walked out of the doors Snape let his hands cradle his face, his son didn't hate him after all. He realized what the problem was; Pike didn't feel loved. Snape didn't hear the door close and spoke quietly, "I do love you my son." when he looked over he realized that there was nobody there. Silently he went over to this bed and looked at the picture frame sitting on his nightstand. It was a picture of him and Pike, Pike was only about four years old in the picture, and they were both happy. That was the last time Snape could remember either of them being happy in the same room with each other, and he let out a sigh as he felt like his heart was going to break, "I do love you."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Pike managed to drag himself into the dormitory common room where he had to sit down for a moment on the couch. Everyone had already heard about the attack and what had happened, and Draco Malfoy was the first to speak "Are you okay?" he said with sympathy and concern flowing through his voice openly, Pike had always been his friend. "I'm fine. I just need to lay down for awhile, that's all." Pike managed to get out, he was absolutely exhausted. "Here, let me help." Draco lifted one of Pike's arms around his shoulder for leverage, and one of Draco's cronies rushed to join in, and slowly but surely, they got Pike to his bed, and as soon as his head touched the pillow, he fell asleep. "He's not going to make it to supper." Draco said to the others, "A few of us need to bring him back something to eat for when he wakes up" nobody argued with him. Nobody dared argue with Draco Malfoy, especially when one of his friends was hurt. Draco stared at the bloody bandages on Pike's back and side, he could only look for a few seconds and then he had to leave. As he walked back into the commons room he looked straight at Lee and Estelle, who looked awfully worried. "He'll be fine in a few days, until then he needs someone to bring him his meals and check on him every now and then. I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be in daily to change the bandages." Draco looked around to make sure that everyone in the room had heard what he said, and afterward supper was called, and the room emptied, leaving Pike alone. Snape Walked towards the Slytherin dormitories and Draco told him that he would bring him a meal when supper was over, and Snape shook his head and led the house of Slytherin toward the great hall for supper.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The great hall was abuzz that night, it had circulated throughout the entire school that Pike had come back to Hogwarts, and been attacked and much more had happened in the past twenty four hours. Now the topic had turned onto why the attack had occurred in the first place. Estelle and Lee both had noticed all of the strange occurrences: Pansy Parkinson acting oddly, more sinister then her usual self, the forest and the attack by the flock of birds, and Millicent's murder. Voldemort was back, no doubt about it, but one question still needed to be answered. Where was he hiding, and what was he planning? The Slytherin table was disturbingly quiet, one of their own, even if he had been gone for so long, was injured. Mostly all of them knew him in one way or another, and nearly all who knew him had once been or still were fond of him. They all agreed that he had an extreme anger management problem and a severe drug problem, but he was after all, a Slytherin. Estelle noticed the unusual worry on Lee's face, "Are you two good friends?" she had to ask it, she had no choice. He looked over "Yes, we met here on our first day. We did everything together, he was my best friend." his voice was very quiet. "What happened?" Estelle got the feeling that she may have been digging too deep, but she needed to know. "Last year he got into one particularly nasty fight with his father, it didn't end well either. For weeks they didn't speak, and one day he just up and left, he left me a note saying what was really going on and why he left. I burned it so Snape wouldn't find it. I haven't heard from him since, until yesterday." Lee let it all out, and quietly told Estelle of the relationship Pike and Snape had. It wasn't a pretty one and a few of the details made Estelle cringe, "Poor Pike." was all she could manage to get out. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4 Pike woke up in the dead of night, and every muscle in his body ached and his stitches pulled and bit at his skin tightly. He had a horrible feeling and he couldn't shake it. Something was going to happen, he knew something was. Slipping on his cloak, he slipped out of bed, the black crushed velvet enveloping him in darkness. He found his way to the commons room, in darkness and absolute silence, no one even woke up when he walked past. He silently sat down in the darkness and pulled the hood of his cloak over his hair, not even the moonlight could find him. He looked around silently and he heard voices, he saw a small orange creature scuttle across the floor, and a few feet behind it followed Pansy Parkinson. The air that she gave off made him shiver, but he stayed silent, not knowing whether it was fear or curiosity that kept him silent. Pansy looked around as if she knew something wasn't quite right, and the orange creature looked as if he was about to speak, but Pansy cut him off. "Quiet you fool! Someone is listening, someone is here!" she said. Pike silently began to weave a protection spell around him, using as much of his energy as he could muster. "Where's this someone you were talking about? I don't see anyone!" the orange creature squeaked. Pansy's eyes glowed with power, "I don't know, I cant find him!" Pansy cursed. Pike silently lipped out the words feverishly as he continued the incantation, and Pansy seemed to get more and more frustrated. "Go! I'll see you on the morrow, THEN we'll talk." no sooner had she said it, the orange creature turned away and scurried off. Pansy sat on the couch, and Pike hardly dared to breathe. "What on earth are you doing out of bed Ms. Parkinson?" Madame Pomfrey said, "Oh never-mind that, get in bed..." and Pansy got off the couch and headed towards the girl's dormitories, "BUT FIRST, do you know if Pike is still sleeping?" she quietly said. Pansy's lips curled into a impish looking smile, "No Madame, I have no idea, he went to sleep before supper." and she turned around and headed towards the dormitories. Madame Pomfrey waited until Pansy was out of sight, and nearly opened the door to the boy's dormitories, and Pike stood up and took his cloak off. "What on earth are you doing out of bed, let alone in here?" she squeaked. "Forgive me Madame, I didn't mean to frighten you," Pike said quietly, and Madame Pomfrey noticed the sweat glinting on his forehead, "something is wrong, something doesn't feel right here." "I know." she said simply, "I know." She sighed and shrugged as id trying to shy away from the topic, "Your bandages need changed." "My stitches need loosened." he said back to her, and it made her smile. "They're coming out in a few days, you can deal with it until then." she said grinning as she led him to the couch, and began to peel the bandages off. Dried blood was stuck to the wounds and the gauze, and Pike winced more then once when Madame Pomfrey removed them, but she knew that it was painful, so she said nothing. As she cleaned the wounds and changed the bandages she placed and sleeping charm in his hand and told him to go rest. "Thank you." Pike said quietly on his way back to his bed. "Don't mention it, and good night." she said as she smiled at him. As he disappeared through the door she looked around, the air smelled evilly and she knew one thing had been here, only one thing could have made that smell and killed poor Millicent, and sent the birds to attack Pike. "Voldemort." she whispered, her voice trembling, "He IS here." the thought made her blood run cold. But she had to wonder one thing, where was he, or more importantly, what was he planning?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Pike sat up, once again woken up by the noise his fellow Slytherins made getting ready for classes in the morning. He was undoubtedly hungry, and decided to slip on some clothes and go to breakfast. He also smiled at the note that Draco had handed him when he woke up. Madame Pomfrey had written him an excuse for class, stating that his wounds were too great and he needed rest for a few days. "She's so wonderful." he thought, knowing that Madame Pomfrey thought of him as the son she never had. At least someone cared about him. He also knew that Madame Pomfrey was extremely protective over him, he could merely have a scratch and she would pamper him as if he had a broken arm. He had to admit that he thoroughly loved the attention and affection. Slipping on his shirt and robe he trailed slightly behind everyone else. He had made up his mind that his stitches were definitely too tight, but he was going to shut up about it as Madame Pomfrey had said. Blaise burst through doors behind him, obviously late getting ready, and he also noticed Aidan sneaking out behind her, and he tried to hold back a laugh, barely managing to succeed. The Hogwart's Whore had struck again. Pike surprisingly found himself thinking about when he and Blaise had been together, the memories pained him. He missed her gentle touch, he missed the way she smelled, and the way she always comforted him when he needed it. He thought of what she had now become. The thought made him sick. He looked out of the window and into the deep blue sky, laced with the beauty of the morning sun. Had he only been just a toy? Was he only a toy she liked to play with, or was it more? He didn't want to know, fearing the truth would hurt more then what he already knew now. Pike remembered what Pansy acted like the night before, and he looked for her. He spotted her walking with Ellivia and a fifth year student that he didn't know. He remembered the power that glowed in her eyes, and the energy that has wafted around the room. Something had taken over Pansy, but he wasn't sure what that something was. All of his thoughts dissipated the moment he saw Snape coming towards him. Snape walked beside him with and expression that looked to be somewhere between being worried and being cross, "Shouldn't you be resting? Madame Pomfrey told me that you had a good bit of healing to do." "I need something hot to eat, juice and cold mashed potato's aren't exactly the best nourishment the body can get, and according to Madame Pomfrey, one in my condition needs all of the nourishment he can get to fuel his recovery." Pike said, knowing he had won this time. Snape looked at him in surprise at his son's reply, usually Pike never came up with anything that fast, nor was he usually so smug either. He shrugged it off, taking it as a good sign that his son was somewhat motivated today, and that was one thing that Snape was not going to disrupt. Pike was rarely motivated to do anything but slack off or get high. This was a rarity indeed. Snape noticed that Pike had turned his attention back to Blaise, and expression of blunt pain, or something similar etched onto his face. Snape decided it best not to touch the subject, he knew that the only time he had been happy at Hogwart's was when he was with Blaise. Better yet, he decided to lecture her about her potions final that was not yet turned in. At least that would give her something to worry about, and besides, it would keep her busy, and her mouth shut for awhile. Pike watched as Snape walked away, his face was an unfolding tapestry of impish delight. When Pike heard the words "potions final" and a severely unhappy look spread across Blaise's face, he couldn't help but laugh. At least his father had the power to cause rightful discomfort and worry to those who deserved it. They had come to the doors of the great hall, and his face lit up with glee as he saw the Gryffindors, also known as the "Gryffin-dorks", he wondered where Potter and company were. He suddenly felt the need to cause trouble for the trio that was Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Lee stepped beside him and said quietly, "Pike, have you no shame? It's barely breakfast, your injured, AND now you want to play with the Gryffen-dorks!" Lee Tried to hold back a smile, he had been thinking the same thing. "Absolutely none Lee, none at all." Pike just replied smugly, and he turned just in time to see Ellivia's face, she looked as if she was disgusted and couldn't believe that Pike was actually thinking of going through with it. She turned and walked away and Pike and Lee burst into a mad fit of laughter. "Now that's just priceless..." Pike said thoughtfully, and he never finished. "Well... she is the prefect type." Estelle said, finding then just in time to see and hear what was going on. At that she walked into the great hall and took her seat, and so did everyone else.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Yes, he's totally a psycho skeeze!" Blaise announced to her friends, not caring who else heard it, "And I can't believe you actually thought I dated him! You KNOW I have better standards than that." Blaise protested to the others. "Pike Snape is a creep, I wouldn't dare do near him!" she again tried to put on a show, but her falseness showed right through her as if she was transparent to the eye. "Then how do you explain THIS then sweet face?" Draco said out of nowhere, holding up a picture of Blaise and Pike a few weeks before they broke up, or truthfully, before she dumped him. Blaise stared at him in complete and total shock, she had no idea the pictures still even existed, she thought Pike would have burned them or something. "A conjured trick!" she hissed. "Oh please buttercup, everyone remembers you two getting all cuddly on the couch in the commons room more than once." he said with a smirk, he knew he had one this match with the bitchy gossip queen. She trotted off furiously, and Draco let out a laugh, and Pike came out of the boys dormitories and Draco frantically tried to hide the pictures. But to his dismay, Pike merely looked at the piece of glossy paper in Draco's hand and immediately it flew out of his hand and right to Pike. Grasping the picture he let out a sigh, he hadn't been prepared to see that picture, nor had he been prepared to feel the rush of memories that flooded through his head and weighed down his heart like a lead weight. "Where did..." he had to force his voice to steady, "Where did you get this?" he was barely above a whisper, and heavy laden with sorrow. "You left it here when you went away." Draco said quietly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it out." "Don't be. I should have known better, I mean, I knew she wasn't exactly the most pleasant person on the planet." Pike said, sitting down on the couch. "Things just didn't work out, it was bound to happen eventually." his voice had regained its strength and confidence. Pike and Draco sat and talked about it for a long while, not knowing that Blaise was listening in the whole time, regretting that she had even left Pike. Although she would die before she would ever admit it, she loved him, and she still did. Sighing, she decided she needed a cold shower, but thought better of it when she realized that if she walked out of the door she was standing behind, Pike and Draco would know she was spying. Although the temptation bit at her, she decided that she didn't want to make a habit of being around Pike, after all, she had a reputation to uphold. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting up from the couch, Pike noticed Estelle glaring at him, and he also noticed that Draco looked at her with an indiscernible expression. He walked over to Estelle who looked as if she would put him to flame at any secons he asked. "What did I do?" Pike was quite shocked, especially since he had no idea he's done anything wrong. "Him." she said simply, turning her gaze to Draco. "He's been my friend for ages, he had something of mine and we needed to talk, that's it." he said sincerely. "Estelle, honestly, if i wanted to talk about you, I'd say it in front of your face." he was being honest, but he tried to be kind about it, "You're my friend, at least I hope you are, and one thing i hope you know about me is that I don't talk shit about my friends." Estelle's expression softened, "I'm sorry. It's just..." her gaze was still on Draco, she looked as if she was going to burn a hole right through him, and she muttered something that Pike couldn't make out. "I have something for you." Pike said, hoping to lighten the tension in the room. He took off of a necklace a small brass ring, too small to even fit of his smallest finger, "You're supposed to give these to your best friends, and I'm giving this one to you. Lee and I exchanged these type of rings a long time ago, and now I wish to give you one." Estelle's expression turned to pure and utter shock, and she couldent figure out what to say. "AND, if you don't like the color, just think of the color you want it to be and it will change." Pike added. "Just please don't think of pink, because mine will change colors too." he said grinning. He put back on the necklace, now it only had two rings. "Thank you." she was unable to say anything else, still processing what had just happened. "Don't mention it." Pike said, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it. Nearly every Slytherin in the room looked on in shock, Draco merely laughed. Pansy walked past him, a look of utter disgust on her face, "Can't you smoke outside? That's just rude!" "As long as I have one ass instead of two, I'll do whatever I like if that's alright with you!" Pike screamed in her ear, just to be rude. Pansy walked away, shocked that someone would actually talk to her in such a manner. A few of the others began to mutter something about him, "Mind your own fucking business!" Pike screamed across the room, and everyone became dead-silent. Pike smiled and took another drag of his cigarette, and Estelle quietly laughed, while Draco looked on with an impish delight. "You do realize that you have a serious communication problem, right?" Estelle playfully said. "Yes, and I'm quite proud of it too!" Pike replied, "Come on, lets go find Lee." "No need to look," Lee had appeared out of nowhere, "I'm right here." he grinned. And so they went through the halls, out the doors, and outside. All of them felt the crisp breeze, Pike hadn't noticed it before, but one thing was for sure, it was well into autumn. Pike got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him, and as he looked upwards, to the girl's dormitories, he caught a glimpse of Blaise staring at him. The second she noticed that he saw her she turned around and got away from the window. Pike grew curious, why was Blaise watching him with such rapture, and why has he got the feeling that she was following him, and watching him constantly. A large smile grew on his face, he knew that she was still in love with him, but why was she trying to hide it. Lee had noticed it too, but he also noticed that it was blatantly obvious that she still loved him. Estelle noticed the staring, but she only thought it was Blaise talking about them to her friends. But Blaise had decided that she needed to stop drooling over Pike and go take a shower, she needed to work some of the tension out of her body, and unfortunately, the showers were the only place with enough privacy to do so.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
It had gotten dark a few hours before, and supper had been served. Pike should have been in bed, but he found himself, sitting in the light of the fireplace of the Slytherin commons room. Blaise stumbled into the commons room too, and nearly tripped over when she saw Pike, sprawled on the couch with his eyes closed and no shirt on. She also noticed that he had his headphones on, and he couldn't hear a thing. A great desire arose in her, and although she wanted to keep it hidden, she felt as if she didn't fulfill it, she was going to erupt into flames. Every nerve in her body was tingling and she stepped lightly over to Pike. She crouched over top of him, pinning him with one of her legs on each side of him, and she smiled as he nearly jumped. "What in the hell are you doing Blaise?" he said quietly, desire building up inside him too. "Shh." she whispered, she didn't need to say it twice. She lowered her head towards him, and passionately kissed him on the lips, letting her tongue play with his. His hands crept up to her waist and gently gripped her hips, and she sighed. Her fingers traced patters on his chest, leading down to his stomach, and his abs, and slowly they crept farther down. "We shouldn't do this here!" he said quietly. She moved her other hand and pressed one finger over his lips, shutting him up on the spot. He ran his fingers through her hair, and down her lips as he began planting kisses on her neck. Slowly, he peeled her shirt off and unclasped her bra. Teasingly she unbuttoned his pants, occasionally rubbing up against the hardness that lay underneath. He gasped and grinned, and turned her over, so that she lay on her back, sliding her pajama bottoms off of her, and her panties along with them. She ripped his pants off with a fury, and kissed him with an explosion of wanting that he had never seen in her. He lowered his head to the valley between her legs and began to work feverishly. She let out a quiet moan and her hips began to rock, by the time he was done, she was ready for more, much, much more. He placed himself on top of her, stroking her body, and he could feel a thin layer of sweat on her skin, already beginning to cool. Blaise lifted her legs so that they rested on his shoulders, giving him easier access. Pike placed himself at her entrance, hesitating, and then he asked "Are you sure?" he did not want to do something with her that she would only regret later. She pulled his body to her, that answered his question. He let himself slowly sink into her, both of them gasping, and as he began to slowly pump into her, he hoped that he was not going get caught, the last thing he needed was a teacher walking in on them , or worse yet, Draco taking more pictures to use against either of them. In no time the thoughts left his mind, he could only concentrate on Blaise, especially as he heard her moans get louder, her breathing get heavier. He was breathing hard, and quickening his pace, and he groaned as he felt her nails tear down his back. Beautiful pain spread across his skin and he felt a small trickle of blood as her nails broke a few of the stitches. So they made love on the couch in front of the fireplace, each getting off at regular intervals, and neither of them realized that they had been there for hours, and now the flame in the fireplace was a mere flicker. In the end they both called out each others names, and collapsed in each other's arms. They lay there together, cuddling an caressing each other, for a long time, occasionally playing around. Then they heard some scuffling in the boys dormitory, "Go, I'll stay here and take the shit for it." Pike said. Blaise Shook her head, caressed his face, kissed him, and put her clothes back on while she was walking back to the dorms. Just as she closed the doors, and he finished putting his pants back on, Draco walked out of the boy's dormitories. Pike's face grew slightly red, and Draco merely laughed, placing more wood on the fireplace, and watching it begin to build again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Pike said, his face still red. "Its okay, I would have woken up sooner or later." Draco said, his thoughts drifting momentarily, "You know you make enough noise! You're so lucky I'm just a light sleeper, everyone else is still sleeping like a rock." Pike's face became even redder, "I... Oh shit." he lowered hid face into his hands, and Draco let out a laugh. Then Draco realized what Pike was "Oh shit"ing about, Estelle had walked into the commons room, obviously woken up buy the noise too. "Pike, that was..." Estelle said, obviously shocked, "YOU?" "You wanna talk about me?!" Pike said grinning after the initial embarrassment, "What about you? I mean, come on! The prefect's bath- chambers?!" Estelle's face turned the deepest shade of red he'd ever seen. "I was drugged!" she shrieked. Lee appeared out of nowhere, putting his arms around Estelle, and glared at Pike, trying to hide a smile. "Play nice Pike!" he said. Estelle was nearly in tears, and Lee led her off, talking along the way and cuddling her. Draco smiled at Pike, "That was just cold." he said, watching Estelle and Lee walk to the other side of the room. "I... I didn't mean it to be." Pike suddenly felt guilt well up in him, but his thoughts were broken by seeing Aidan Blackstone rush into the room, as if he were looking for someone. Aidan looked at Pike, without a shirt, and looked as if he if he had just seen someone get murdered. His face when white as all of the color drained from him. Pike grinned and lightly laughed, and Draco, looked as if he would bowl into laughter at any second. "Miss me sweetness?" Pike said, half-sneering, and half making a come-on. Aidan backed away and went back into the boy's dormitories, and playfully, and quite creepily, Pike blew him a kiss, "Goodnight sweet pea!" he sneered. Pike caught a glimpse of Lee and Estelle both grinning at the seen they had just witnessed, Estelle especially. For once, someone was playing around with Aidan the way he played with everyone else. To Pike, Aidan was a toy, a little toy he liked to play with. Pike walked over to Estelle, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude, I was only playing around." he said, being quite sincere. "Don't do it again, or I'll be forced to hurt you." she said. Estelle didn't take to well to apologies very well, partly because she hardly ever received them. "I cant make any promises," Pike replied, "but I'll try not to." he grinned. "He can't help it, it's in his nature." Lee said, shaking his head and partially smiling. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "Oh fuck me!" Pike screeched in a frenzied panic. He paced back and forth as he tried to figure out what he'd done with his wand. Before he left nearly a year before, he'd hidden it. Now it seemed, the wand was lost. "Where the hell is it?!" he groaned. Draco came bursting into the room, wondering what the commotion was all about. He saw Aidan and Pike searching for something. "Don't worry! We'll find it! It couldn't have grown legs and walked away." Aidan said calmly. "What in the hell are you looking for Pike?" Draco asked. "My wand! My fucking god damn wand! It's not here!" Pike said worriedly. "My father is going to absolutely kill me!" he shrieked. Lee walked in looking very cocky, and held out a small, yet long box, "You looking for this Pike?" he said with a smirk. Pike ripped off the lid and inside the small box was his wand, "Where did you..." Pike began but cut himself off, "Nevermind, but thaaaaannnnk you!" Pike said, completely relieved. He sat down on a bed, not caring who's it was, and gave out a great sigh. He turned his head as he heard someone shout, and then he heard the distinct sound of fists hitting flesh. He rushed out of the room ,leaving the others to stare at each other in confusion. They hadn't heard a thing. He reached the doors to the girls dormitories, and quickly burst through them, hoping that nobody important would be there to bust him. He saw Estelle pinning Blaise to the floor, fists ramming into Blaise from every direction. "Estelle no!" he screamed, and quickly jumped into the fray. He pried Estelle away from Blaise, and she tried to wrench herself free of his grasp. "Let me go!" she screamed in her fury. "No. Estelle listen to me, she may be a bitch sometimes but you don't need to go off and try to kill her!" Pike tried to reason. Estelle stared coldly at Blaise, go ahead and keep playing mind games with him Blaise, just go ahead. You will get yours in the end, I promise you that." She growled. "What are you talking about Estelle?" Pike asked, his heart beginning to sink, "Blaise? What is she talking about." "Nothing, she's babbling as usual." Blaise sneered, wiping the blood from her lip, "She seems to think that I'm playing games with you." she walked over to Pike and stroked his hair. "But how could I do that to you? You know I couldn't." she cooed to him. Estelle tried to jump at Blaise again, but failed as she was held in Pike's iron tight grip. "You sorry ass whore!" Estelle screamed. Finally she pulled free of Pike's grip and left the room in a rage, leaving Pike trying to convince himself that Blaise really loved him. Pike turned toward Blaise and lovingly stroked her hair, "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up." he said, and he lead her to the bathrooms.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Walking through the halls, Pike became very depressed. As much as he wished Blaise loved him, he knew she did not. He came to a staircase, where Estelle was crouched, and weeping. "What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you hate me?" she asked, looking him in the eyes. "Absolutely not! Wherever did you get that mad idea?" he said, concern etched on his face. "She doesn't love you, she really doesn't." she said, trying to be as nice about it as humanly possible. Pike sighed, "I know." he shook his head, "But she got what she wanted, and now she's happy with herself." he said, trying not to break down into tears. "She doesn't go to just anyone for sex you know. She must like it." Estelle said, lightening the mood. At that, Pike laughed, "She's such a bimbo, why do I love her?" "You must be mad!" Estelle said, her eyes getting huge and wide as she laughed. "I must be." Pike agreed, trying to hide his pain. He smirked and shook his head, "You know, Lee is due to appear any second now." he said, shaking his head. Estelle laughed loudly, "Actually, he's out hunting Potter and Company down like rabid dogs." she grinned. Pike burst into laughter, "Oh dear Lord!" he replied, half giggling, "At least he could wait for me to tag along!" he continued. Estelle shook her head, "It's not like him to run off like that by himself." she said. "Oh he does when he gets in his moods, or when he needs a smoke." Pike said, his grin flashing a pearly white. They both tuned their heads to see a very distressed Hermione rushing towards them, giving Estelle a very disturbed glance. "Have you seen Ron? I've been looking for him everywhere!" she said rather worriedly as she stared into Pike's eyes. "Actually no, for once one of Hogwart's little celebrities has not shown himself." Pike replied with a sneer. "You know... you could be a little kinder to people Pike, it's really not that bad!" Hermione said, trying to be patient. "Kindness is a word that does NOT exist in my vocabulary, especially to YOU." Pike smirked, "And you know, my attitude is really rather none of your business, so beat it." he finished, simply yet coldly. Hermione's bottom lip began to tremble, and she rushed away before the tears pouring down her cheeks could be noticed. "Nice one," Estelle said, "you can be a real charmer at times." she grinned sarcastically. Pike stood up and took a bow, "Why thank you!" and he moved to take his seat again, but before he could, Estelle playfully pushed him. He began to fall down the steps, and down he went with a shriek. Estelle glanced down worriedly, she thought he had a better footing at the time. Pike reached his hand out and closed his eyes, and miraculously, he stayed in midair, frozen in place above the staircase. "Some help here?!" he said, "I need you to steady me as I lower myself." He said as He glanced at Estelle, Who stood her with her jaw nearly coming off it's hinge. She had never seen another in her life who was telekinetic. Pike thought the look on her face was quite priceless, and he let out a small snicker. She looked dead ahead at him, using all of her strength to steady him, and he used his strength to lower himself. She stared at him quizzically, "Your..." she could not find the words to continue. "Now you didn't think you were the only freak in Hogwart's now did you?" he said, his grin flashing pearly white again. "Apparently not!" she said, still somewhat in shock, "How old were you when you noticed it?" she couldn't help but ask. "I don't know when I recognized that it was me and not just coincidence, but a long time ago." Pike said, sighing, "I think it was when my father and I got into a really big fight when I was nine. I was so angry, and I just stared at this antique vase, and stared, and stared, and then he started screaming and I screamed back and it exploded. The room we were in, it was so quiet, neither of us could find our words. I think he actually was scared for a moment, maybe even proud." Pike continued as he tried to choke back his emotions. "He brought be to a Council of Wizardry in London, and they had me try a few things. They were very surprised, telekinesis is VERY uncommon in my family." he said, finally finishing, "They were incredibly kind to me there." "You weren't used to kindness?" Estelle asked. "The Snape family doesn't exactly have niceness running through our veins." Pike said, "It was nice to be accepted, something that up until recently, Lee had shown me. And I think you have, but I'm not going to press my luck with you." Pike said, grinning like an idiot. Estelle's smile widened at those words, and she realized that she had truly found another friend. "Let's go find Lee," Estelle said, "we cant let him have all the fun now can we?" "Absolutely not. It just wouldn't feel right!" Pike replied, his tone indicating him reckless and unpredictable. They both lifted themselves from their seats, the tears in Estelle's eyes were gone now, replaced by only a bright smile that had only been seen rarely. Shuffling their feet, and trying to ignore the dull numbness in their backsides from sitting on the cold stone for so long, they manages to pace themselves. "I almost forgot, the stitches come out today. Mind escorting me to Madame Pomfrey? She'll be furious if I come unattended." Pike asked. "Sure, why not?" Estelle replied casually. With that, they were off to the Infirmary, where Madame Pomfrey had already been waiting with small tools and her always warm smile. "Ready to have them taken out dear?" she asked, her face taught with worry, "Are you sure you've been feeling alright?" Pike blushed furiously in Estelle's presence, and she began to giggle madly at the word "dear". "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. No need to worry." he replied hastily. Madame Pomfrey suddenly looked furious as he took his shirt off. She glared at the marks from Blaise's nails that had seared their way down Pikes back. Madame Pomfrey looked ghost white as she noticed where a few of the stitches were broke. Pike already knew from her silence that he had noticed, and a rather large grin spread across his face, "I told you they were too tight. They wouldn't have snapped if they were just a tad looser." he said, desperately trying not to break out in a full fit of laughter. Madame Pomfrey snorted in disgust and anger as she worked to try and clean the wounds. "I will not put more stitches in, but I want these to still be bandaged. I MEAN IT PIKE." she boomed, "No funny stuff for at least a week." she finished. Pike gave a rather wicked grin, "As you wish Madame." Pike though about classes, yes, he would have to attend his lessons, or he would have to get himself hurt again. He did not like in the least either option. "AND NO CLASSES UNTIL THAT'S ALL HEALED UP!" Madame Pomfrey wailed, "The last thing you need is to stretch those wounds open with all those heavy books." Pikes grin widened, he couldn't have hoped for better luck. Estelle was shocked at what she had just heard. Madame Pomfrey acted more like Pike's mother than the school nurse. "Oh my dear, where on earth did you get that nasty scratch?" Madame Pomfrey said taking Estelle's arm in a vice grip and staring worriedly at the tiny nick above Estelle's eyebrow. Pike nearly bowled over laughing at Estelle's scowl, now she knew that he was just as annoyed most of the time, at least when he wasn't getting excused from class. "It's nothing! Really!" Estelle moaned, "I... I mu... I must have scratched it on a comb or something." Estelle tried to think of something quick. Madame Pomfrey wasn't having any of it, she made Estelle sit down on one of the stools while Madame Pomfrey trickled some purple liquid on the almost already completely healed scratch. She had always been one to be over-concerned about her patients, but in recent years, the obsession had developed more. But Pike was relieved see that at least someone else saw that Madame Pomfrey, although he loved her like a mother, that she was too over protective. At least Estelle knew now that it wasn't him always whining for attention, but that Madame Pomfrey treated the smallest of wounds as if it were a cancer. He was not weak, and all that mattered at the time, was that Estelle knew that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Yes there is going to be some mary-sueing after this, it is an urge I cant resist anymore. If you don't like it, just don't read it. Any advice to make it better is welcome, but I'm not putting a stop to it just because you don't like it. Sorry, but I am entitled to my own personal creative channel.  
  
Walking through the halls, having Left Estelle with Lee shortly after leaving the infirmary wing, Pike crossed paths with his father. Pike saw him racing his way through the hallways towards him. Pike felt his stomach twist into a horrible knot, sensing the troubled look carved into his fathers face as if it were marble. Snape looked as though he did not even see Pike standing before him, but continued muttering worriedly to himself, "Muggles and Mudbloods first. Dear god... Pike." Pike tried to make out the words, they were barely audible, but when he realized what had been said, his face paled, and the blood drained from his face. He felt nauseous as he realized this was the time that he had feared most. Only one thing could bring his father into this state of worry. Voldemort. And in that case, Pike knew he was in danger, Slytherin or not, whether his father had been a Death Eater once long ago. Pike sank to the ground, knowing he was going to be sick if he stood any longer. Pike dared not join the dark lord, he had not wish to get involved with the very thing that would eventually try to kill him as well. Cold fear rushed over him, and under him. The shame of his family would be his death, the secret that few knew, but would ultimately destroy them. Everyone knew that Snape had not loved the mother of his child, that he had merely lost control of himself one night. But being who he was, as much as he hated himself for it, he was not going to abandon his son, whether he was a half-muggle or not. For years his shame and self-loathing had nearly eaten him alive, and it reflected as hatred towards his son. Snape did not hate his son. In this very moment, Snape was trying to find a way to do both what Dumbledore had asked, and find a way to keep his son safe. He had once been a Death Eater, and then something changed in him, he realized that Voldemort and the world he was trying to create could never be a good one for anyone. It would be only a world of pain and slavery. Perhaps that is why Dumbledore had persuaded the Ministry to give him another chance, or perhaps it was because Dumbledore was one of the few people who knew of Pike's true parentage. Snape raced down the hallways, knowing that by now word had leaked out to too many people about who Pike was really born of, and he prayed that Hogwarts would be a safe enough haven for his son. Dumbledore had asked him to spy on Voldemort for him, to find out his moves and try to keep one step ahead. Snape had no doubt he could do this, he was prepared, he knew that this day would come, even though he dreaded it. A single tear slid down his cheek as he realized he was going to truly act as if he did not care whether his son lived or died, a very hard thing for any parent who truly ever loved their child to do. Especially if his child was in danger. He decided to put his pride behind him, he needed to speak with Pike. He turned around towards the Slytherin tower, and he saw Pike sitting on the floor, shaking in fear. The color had drained from his face, and Snape realized that Pike must have seen him in his panicked state. He raced towards his son, trying to put the words together in his head. He now stood face to face with Pike and embraced him, finally putting his shame behind him. "I know I have never been a good father, I believe I was ashamed of myself, but never of you. Forgive me if you can find it in your heart, for I've been given a task." he stopped to take a breath, and look his son square in the eyes. "Voldemort has returned, hasn't he?" Pike asked, his voice quaking. "Yes my son, he has. If I am ever to achieve what Dumbledore asks, I must break all ties with you at this moment, and I pray that this will all be over soon. Stay here, Dumbledore can keep you safe, whereas I cannot." he said sighing, "But know this, although I may not be able to show it until this is all over, know that I always have, and always will love you." he said as he slid his son's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Tears glistened in both of their eyes, and they embraced once again. "I love you too father." Pike said, now overcome with massive amounts of both grief and joy. "What is going to happen to Airykkaa?" Pike asked, worry now engulfing his voice. "Your sister will be sent here before the morning is over, I dare not keep her unprotected. Let her know what is happening when she arrives here, she will need to understand." Snape said, "Keep watch over her, and keep each other safe." he paused in thought for a moment, "And for gods sake, if anything strange happens, anything at all, LET DUMBLEDORE KNOW!." he finished. "I will." Pike replied, his face now set with determination. "Come back father, we will need you when this is over." he said quietly. "I will, do not doubt that. Remember what I said, all of it." Snape said, as he turned to leave, "If you don't wish to attend any of your classes, at least go to Defense against the Dart Arts. And stay close to Fallows and LaShadi." he finally finished, and turned away and sped down the hallways, leaving Pike standing alone in the dark corridors.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Pike had hardly slept that night, and he wasn't surprised to fin himself sitting on the windowsill, staring out towards the moon. Tomorrow his younger sister would be there, and it was going to be up to him to protect her. Of course, she had been attending another wizardry school, but quite frankly, she did not like magic much either. Fortunately she had excellent marks in potions, which kept Snape happy. Pike knew that tomorrow was going to be a single sorting hat session in the great hall, which would decide what house she would be in. Pike drifted off and dreamed of his sorting ceremony. It had only been too fun. He remembered Draco Malfoy, who barely even had to have his head touched by the hat before it shouted that he would be in Slytherin. He remembered looking at Lee and then taking his seat in the stool, it took only a few seconds before deciding that he too belonged in Slytherin. He opened his eyes, and he wasn't surprised to see the red glow of dawn. Slipping on a pair of jeans, and his cloak, he stopped at Draco's bed. He was tempted to ask if he would come with him, but decided against it. He slipped some shoes on and tied the velvet cloak about him tightly, and made his way down to the common room. He was surprised to see Lee waiting for him, already dressed, and apparently wanting to go with Pike to the horseless carriages to meet Airykkaa. "You're coming?" Pike asked, somewhat stunned that Lee would wake himself this early for anything. "You're troubled, I figured you might want someone to go with you." Lee grinned. Pike smiled gratefully, and sighed, "The only person I would have figured, that wanted to come help my sister out, would be Aidan. But then again, he has an odd sense of wanting to impress every girl he comes across." Pike's grin suddenly died, "I swear if he touches my sister, I'll break his arms." he growled. The tone in Pike's voice made even Lee take a step back, he sounded almost inhuman. Pike's eyes softened, "You know they're going to have a sorting ceremony for her right?" "Of course. They weren't going to put her in with the teachers, none of us are that lucky. Have you seen the Professors' quarters? They're amazing." Lee said, with a hint of sarcasm. Pike smiled, then looked out of the window again, "We better hurry, I don't want to leave her out there alone." he said, sighing heavily as he turned to the door and walked out.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
'Where in the hell is he?' Airykkaa thought as she waited outside, shivering in the cold. She stared up at the castle and smiled. Why hadn't her father sent her to this school in the first place? After all, it was the best wizarding school, or so they said. She peered into the misty air, trying to see through the somewhat dense fog. "Disapallarimous!" she yelled, holding her wand out in front of her. The fog cleared, and she saw Pike, and another boy who she though incredibly handsome, even though at the same time, she found him terrifying. Pike smiled at his sister, "Hey, how long have you been waiting? I didn't think we were..." he tried to finish but Airykkaa cut him off. "The train arrived early, and I haven't been here long." she said as she hugged her brother tightly. It was a wonderful moment, they hadn't seen each other in so long. "Lee, this is my sister Airkkaa, Airykkaa, Lee." Pike said, introducing them as Airykkaa untied the ribbon she had been using to pull her hair back. She shook it loose and it shimmered midnight blue halfway down her back. "Nice to meet you Lee." she said, holding out her hand hesitantly. "Don't worry, he's not as scary as he looks." Pike whispered, grinning wickedly, "In fact, he's quite funny." "Do you have a death wish?" Lee growled, giving Pike a glare that would make the Nile river freeze. "Awwww. How cute!" Pike taunted, knowing he was at serious risk of living the rest of his life in the infirmary wing, but knowing that unless Pike drew wands first, that Lee wouldn't hurt him. They were too close. Lee snarled and helped take one of the bags, while Pike levitated Airykkaa's trunk. "See I told you." Pike said, victory in his voice. Airykkaa smiled, maybe this could feel like home after all, she thought as they walked up the steps and into the main entrance. Walking into the main hall, Professor Snape was waiting. "The sorting will take place before breakfast, and everyone is due to arrive in a few minutes. Wait for professor McGonagal out here." Snape said as he hugged his daughter warmly. Pike wasn't sure if his suddenly warm and loving attitude was a good thing, or just outright insanity. Something caught the corner of his gaze, and he rushed over to wrap his sister in his cloak. "Peeves! Don't you dare." Snape bellowed before Peeves could drop the sack of flour that he had obviously stolen from the kitchens on Airykkaa. Airykkaa merely grinned, she was just happy to be with family, she had been in France for the past five years, and she was loving the attention. "Only welcoming a new face." Peeved said, floating away sulkily. As Snape turned around he felt a massive thud on the back of his head, and white dust was everywhere. Peeves has actually had the nerve to take his frustration out on a Professor, but he had immediately disappeared. Airykkaa burst into laughter, she hadn't been able to help herself, and even Pike and Lee managed a snicker. "What was THAT?" she asked. "Peeves." Lee said, "You better watch out for him, he'll cause you loads of grief. You have any problems with him, go straight to the Bloody Baron." he finished, grinning. "Daddy, here. Let me help you." Airykkaa said, trying to help get some of the dust off of her father. "Thank you, Pike... Lee... you better get into the great hall. We'll be in momentarily." Snape said, muttering something about Peeves and Filtch being right. "Thank you my dear, we don't want to keep everyone waiting on their breakfast all day now, so we better go." Snape said, leading his daughter into the great hall.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The Hogwarts students settled into the great hall, and an eruption of whispering broke out at the sight of the sorting hat, placed on the stool. "What's going on?" Draco muttered, obviously irritated by having to wait. "Forgive the wait and the confusion, we have a sorting matter to take care of." said Dumbledore with a wide grin, full of anticipation. The doors to the great hall opened, and half of the students cringed at the sight of Professor Snape, but even more whispering broke out at the sight of the girl walking my his side. Her hair was midnight blue, and her eyes a vivid green. She was slim and average height, and most of the boys who attended Hogwarts believed her to be absolutely gorgeous. Draco stared, taking in her full appearance. He found himself unable to break his gaze on the girl. He distinctly heard Aidan Blackstone mutter something about "fresh meat", Draco found the sudden urge to choke him for it, but was able to resist it. As she walked past, she caught sight of Draco, and even blushed slightly as she realized how long he must have been staring. His eyes seemed to have glazed over. "Please welcome our newest student, a transfer from Beauxbaton's school of Wizardry in France, Airykkaa Snape." Dumbledore beamed. Every Gryffindor's face in the room paled. Another Snape. "Please take your seat on the stool, and the sorting will begin!" Dumbledore continued. She took her place on the stool, still staring at Draco, but she quickly looked away as the hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm." the hair whispered, and she nearly jumped off of her seat in shock. "Courage, talent, and bravery. An incredible mind and cunning craft. Nowhere else to put one such as yourself but in SLYTHERIN!" the hat finally bellowed out, hardly needing a minute to make the decision. Everyone in the room clapped as she jumped town to take her seat at the Slytherin table, and Draco beamed. Snape had never looked prouder in his life. Draco smacked Crabbe and Goyle and made them move down. He grinned widely as she accepted the invitation and sat down next to him. The chemistry between them was instant, and powerful. "You'll have potions with us next, mind if I show you how to get there?" Draco asked. Airykkaa blushed slightly, "Sure... why not?" she said, smiling. "Draco held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy, and..." his mind had gone blank as he looked into her eyes. She smiled, "Airykkaa Snape, my pleasure." she said softly and lavishly, her rich voice carrying and making every hair on Draco's neck stand on end. Draco smiled and reached for her hand. Gently pulling it toward him, he said "No, the pleasure is all mine." his voice barely above a whisper, and he gently kissed her hand. As the scene unfolded before their eyes, Crabbe and Goyle nearly feinted. They had never seen Draco act like this. Lee noticed it too, he smiled and tapped Pike and Estelle, nodding in Airykkaa's and Draco's direction. Estelle was stunned, she couldn't believe that Draco was pouring himself all over someone like that. Usually all the poured over people was insults. After the initial shock, she couldn't help but laugh, finding the scene utterly amusing. Pansy Parkinson looked nearly ready to explode. Draco's head snapped towards Estelle's direction, "The only thing anyone here finds funny here is that you never get any attention. You plead for it every day. Sorry Lee doesn't shower you with affection, I don't blame him. I don't think anyone could." he snarled. Estelle's face contorted with anger, but Draco's words left her speechless. "And you know what else? I think you're jealous. Sorry you can't seem to find anyone as freakishly demented as you." he finished, as he turned back towards Airykkaa. She was stunned, Airykkaa had no idea what could make anyone snap like that. But nevertheless, she decided she wanted to know Estelle more, she wanted to judge her for herself, and not on Draco's reaction. 'But for the moment, this is good.' she thought as she temporarily pushed what had just happened to the back of her mind, just as Draco took, and gently held her hand. 'Yes, this is definitely good.' Lee was now incredibly angry, all he could do to keep from snapping was to get up and leave the great hall. Shouting various obscenities as he went. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Draco showed Airykkaa her seat, which was conveniently at his table. Professor Snape burst into the room in his usual dramatic entrance. Snape smiled at Airykkaa, nodded at Draco in approval, and then looked around the rest of the room and sneered. Once again, Pike was not in class. "Draco, I believe Airykkaa has not yet been shown around the school, would you mind?" Snape asked, with a rather approving tone set in his voice. "No problem Professor Snape." Draco said, grinning, he couldn't have asked for better luck. He took Airykkaa's seat from behind her and led her out the door. "No way." Hermione said, almost loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. She was stunned, Snape had stooped to a new level of low, letting students leave his class. "Yeah tell me about it." Estelle said, sitting in the next table over from Hermione. For once Estelle agreed with a Gryffindor, and she was in an extremely foul mood. Lee only looked over and nodded, not wanting to press his luck, he had already gotten himself in deep for storming out of the great hall.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"So, Beauxbatons huh? What's it like there?" Draco asked, walking down the hallways as he was showing Airykkaa around the school. "Warm, very luxurious, but full of rich girls who think nothing of others, they only care about themselves. But you get used to it I guess." Airykkaa replied. "During the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year I got that impression from the girls too." Draco responded. "They all think that everything should go to the oldest, not the most talented. If you tell them otherwise you become an outcast." Airykkaa said, stopping and taking a seat on the steps. "After Fleur was picked as the champion all the other girls cried." Draco chuckled. Airykkaa looked up and smiled, "Sounds like them. Always thinking that they're better then everyone else and deserving what they want." She thought further, "Pure blood bitches, always think they're better then everyone else." she muttered angrily. "You don't think pure bloods are better?" Draco asked, obviously not getting the hint that she was not a pure blood. "But why? That's what makes a wizard family great." Airykkaa looked up at him, face red with anger, "You think that blood lines are what makes a wizard or a witch great? No way. It's talent. You could have the purest blood and still have no talent, while a half-muggle or one with muggle parentage could be far surpassing." she continued. "Do not think for one second that because you're a pure blood and I'm not makes you better then me. Its the talent that counts." she said, shaking with rage, and obviously hurt. Draco stood motionless, deep in shock that the beautiful woman in front of him was not of pure blood. "Yes, my father went a bit overboard one night. What came out of it? The family's biggest shame. Well I'm not ashamed. I know I have talent that far surpasses a lot of pure blood families, and that is ALL that matters." she hissed, barely able to keep her anger under control. Draco desperately searched for words, he wanted to apologize, but her anger left him unable to speak. She shook her head and laughed, and turned to walk away, unable to do anything else, "I should have known. A Malfoy... appreciate talent over blood? That'll be the day." she said, so angry and upset she was almost in tears. "Airykkaa!" he said, reaching out and grapping her shoulder, desperately trying to stop her, "I'm sorry." he said, his voice quiet and genuine. "Are you?" she said, her voice cracking. For some reason, whether it was his heart talking, or the guilt he felt now, he really was, "Yes." He found it strange, knowing that if it had been anyone else, he would have turned around and walked away, disgusted that he could even find someone who was anything but pure blood attractive. But he couldn't walk away, he wanted Airykkaa's company, 'And after all,' he thought, 'it's not her fault her father dallied with a muggle woman.' It was as if she had bewitched him with her very presence. Airykkaa could not hold back the strain of her emotions any longer, and a few tears streamed how her face as she tried to turn away and hide them, hating herself for not being able to hold them back. He turned her back around, seeing the glint of light that reflected off of the side of her face. He gently engulfed her in his arms, "Forgive me. I'm sorry." Internally, he too was engulfed in turmoil, his heart was telling him that this was right, but his mind was telling him that it was disgusting and that he should walk away. He let his heart take over and gently wiped her tears away with his fingers and pushed her hair out of the way. "We need to finish the tour." he finally said, "By the time we get to Slytherin tower morning classes will be over." he grinned. She couldn't help but smile, "Alright." she said, "Let's get on with it." and they started down the steps, towards Slytherin Dormitory, deep in the dungeons, and deep in conversation once again.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"We'd better get to lunch, if were not there your father will think something funny of it." Draco said reluctantly as he took Airykkaa's hand. "Yeah, I don't think he'd be too happy about it." she replied as they left the Slytherin common room. Realizing it was later then they thought, they broke into a run. Snape would be furious if they weren't at lunch, they both knew that Snape would think Draco would have taken the upper hand. A few feet before the great hall entrance, Airykkaa ran into something hard, and fell to the ground. Struggling to straighten herself out, with Draco helping pull her up, she felt another set of hands helping pull her other arm up. She lifted her eyes and saw to her great surprise Lee, "Lee! I'm sorry! We didn't realize how late it was and..." she tried to speak, but Lee cut her off. A great grin breaking out across his face, "Don't worry about it," he said, smiling at Airykkaa, but then he turned to Draco, "cutting it a bit close though." "Yeah." was all that Draco said, Airykkaa noticed not a shred of friendliness in his voice. "Well we all better get to lunch, unless we all want to go to our next classes on empty bellies." Airykkaa playfully chided the two of them, trying to take some of the tension off. They both smiled, and followed her into the great hall. One thinking about how immensely lucky he was that a girl like this liked him, but one concerned about her innocence. 'I just hope he doesn't try to take advantage of her.' Lee thought as he stared at her, reading her soul, she had lived a sheltered life for a wizard, and he knew that half of the boys that attended Hogwarts would take full advantage of that. He just hoped that Draco would have enough respect to treat her like a lady, and not some fantasy toy. Coming out from a corner and following them into the great hall, Estelle was furiously jealous. The smiles Lee had given, and the help. She felt anger and jealousy burning deep inside her. 'She hasn't even been here one day,' Estelle thought, furious as she strode towards the table, 'and already half of the school is drooling over her.' Pike was already at the table, looking somewhat miserable and sulky, but brightened up as he saw his friends enter, and his sister. His pace paled when he noticed the torrent of rage emanating from not only Estelle's face, but from every fiber of her being. Lunch was awkward, and not only that, Draco and Airykkaa both knew whom the target was of Estelle's flaring rage. After lunch ended, Airykkaa was in such distress that she refused to go to class. She felt overly nauseated, and Draco noticed what seemed to be small puffy bags developing under her eyes. But they were barely visible, and he thought nothing of it, stress. 'Poor girl,' he thought, 'her first day, and that bitch already starts with her. What could make Estelle act like that?' even he could not fathom, 'Airykkaa has done nothing to her, nothing.' "I'm going back to the common room, I need to sit and relax for awhile." she said, but silently she thought, 'Or I'll end up killing myself.' "Okay, I'm going with you, just to see you up there, and then I'll go get Professor Snape, tell him what's going on." Draco said, now sounding somewhat worried, but still managing to brush it off. Airykkaa stared into Draco's eyes, grateful that he would do this for her, "Thank you." She slowly smiled as he lead her Down the stairs toward Slytherin Dormitory. They made it to the Dungeon in amazing speed, despite how tired they both felt halfway down. After giving the password which Airykkaa learned quite quickly, She spoke the password to the bare damp wall that stood before her, and committing it to memory, they entered the common room. They both sat down on the small couch near one of the far walls, and Draco noticed the swelling under hr eyes had increased slightly. "You look as if you could use some sleep. I imagine you didn't get much on the train, not many people could." he said, with a small quirk and his eyes glinting. "Yes, you're right, I could probably use a good bit of sleep after the train ride. I don't think my father intended me to start classes here until tomorrow though anyway." she said, smiling, "But I do think he would want to know where I.. we are." The doors swung open and interrupted them both, Estelle marched into the room. She appeared to have calmed down as she sat in front of the fireplace in a fluffy, well cushioned chair. Airykkaa decided that she wouldn't get a better chance to talk to Estelle for some time, and she wanted to get whatever Estelle was mad about, cleared up. "Estelle?" she asked softly, as she stood up from the couch, "May I have a word?" Estelle's head snapped toward her, her eyes held a very unholy glow to them, forcing Airykkaa to take a step back. What had she done? "Ignore the freak!" Draco said, trying to pull Airykkaa away, but no sooner had he uttered those words, Estelle's mouth twisted into a cruel smile. Draco's eyes grew wide in fear, and immediately he fell to the floor in agony, his mind racing with visions, feeling that his head were going to come off of his shoulders at any given second. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" Airykkaa screeched, her voice cracking in fear and worry. Estelle turned towards her, and Draco's body twitched on the floor. "He's mine." was all she said, and she concentrated all of her power on Airykkaa. Startled but continuing as she felt someone else block her path, 'Oh well. I'll get them out of the way and then I can continue with her.' she thought. She smiled at the thought, and then, to her total and utter horror, she heard the blood curdling screams of Lee. She opened her eyes and found him twisting on the floor in complete agony, gasping for breath. She stopped her flow of power, and she instantly fell to the floor, desperately trying to revive Lee out of his torment. When he opened his eyes, blood trickled from them, and his red irises seemed to glow. "You'll kill her if you do." was all he said before passing out. Airykkaa lay on the floor, struggling to get up, Lee had not made it in time to completely block Estelle's rage. Pike had heard the screaming, and rushed into the room, Aidan not far behind him. As Pike laid eyes on his sister, tears glistened in his eyes, he could almost feel his sisters body, drained and traumatized from the experience, "What have you done Estelle? What the fuck have you done?!" he screeched, panic obviously woven into every sound of his voice. He lifted his sister into his arms and raced towards the infirmary, a recovering Draco not too far behind him. Within moments, Estelle was left with Lee laying unconscious beside her. Estelle sat silently, bewildered, not fully realizing what she had done. And then, silently the shock dawned on her, and so had Lee's words. Had she truly killed the girl? She grasped Lee in her arms, pleading for him to wake up, rocking him gently. Why had he protected her if she had not been right? Why had Lee knowingly subjected himself to Estelle's torment? Tears glistened in her eyes. Did Lee like her? She realized with a start that Lee had woken back up at his words, "No. I don't. She's just a friend." he said, nearly screaming in pain, struggling to get the words out. "Then why?" Estelle asked, stroking his hair. "Estelle, you don't understand. Not why she's here. Not why such a small exposure overwhelmed her." he said, sighing, and then wincing in pain. "Estelle... she's ill. She always has been. Talk to Pike." he finished, struggling to get his footing, brushing the hair lovingly from Estelle's face, and then turning towards the boy's dormitory to rest. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Pike entered the infirmary, Airykkaa clutched in his arms. Madame Pomfrey glanced towards him, and instantly knowing who the girl was, and noticed the tears in his eyes. She pointed to one of the clean beds, and he gently laid his sister down, "Not the way I wanted to meet the other twin," she said, taking notice to the desperation on Pike's face. She turned toward Airykkaa, surveying the weakened mess that lay before her, "She'll be okay, but she'll be in here for a few days." Madame Pomfrey said gently. She also took note to the look of betrayal etched in his eyes, "Estelle?" was alls he asked. Pike nodded slowly, still not wanting to believe that she had done this. 'Anything but this.' he thought. "She'll be fine." Madame Pomfrey said, taking a warm, wet cloth to Airykkaa's forehead. Draco stumbled in behind them, and she nodded to him, pointing to the bed beside Airykkaa, and he obediently sat down. Madame Pomfrey handed the cloth to Pike, motioning him to continue, and so he gently dabbed the wet cloth onto his sister's pale skin. Madame Pomfrey reached into a storage cabinet and pulled out a pitcher of chicken broth and a small vial of a sky blue liquid. She mixed them into a teacup, only using a few drops of the blue liquid. "Drink this." she said to Draco, and he took it gratefully, the pain in his head and body, ebbing away with the first sip. "Damnit!" Madame Pomfrey screeched, making them all jump, "That girl has done enough damage." she said, shaking her head. She had seen one too many students injured by Estelle, "And now this." She called one of the Ravenclaw students that had been passing through to help out in the infirmary. "Yes Madame?" the girl asked sweetly, then looking concerned at the students before them. Even if they were students, she knew that no one could possibly deserve Estelle's rage. "Go get Professor Dumbledore." Madame Pomfrey said, her voice cracking, "I'm going to need his help." she thought silently as the girl nodded and spoke, "Oh and Willow," she hated making her students go to him, but it was needed, "Get Professor Snape too, tell him it's urgent." Willow nodded, and raced out of the infirmary. Moments later Draco looked considerably better. The pain in his head had faded, and now he was left feeling merely drained. "You shall sleep in here for a few hours, just so I can check up on you." Madame Pomfrey said to Draco, motioning him to lay down and get comfortable. it wasn't that hard to do, considering that the potion mixture was now making him very sleepy. Moments later, Dumbledore burst into the room, and Madame Pomfrey sighed with relief, "You may attend to Mr. Malfoy Poppy, I'll take care of Airykkaa." and Madame Pomfrey nodded and headed toward Draco obediently, "But first, give something to Pike that will make him sleep, he must be stressed." "No. I'm fine." Pike said, the lie not even remotely convincing. Dumbledore shot him a glance that would make even the most stubborn crumble, and he drank the sleeping drought, instantly, collapsing onto a small bed, and felling into a deep, deep sleep. But in his last second of consciousness, he heard Snape stumble through the doorways, and Pike saw the horror on his face as he glanced at his children, his beloved twins, and then, he slept.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
When Pike awoke, he found his father still sitting next to Airykkaa and himself. Draco had already been sent on his way, having no permanent injuries, only a mild headache. He slowly sat up, finding he had to lay back down because his head was reeling. "Too strong?" Snape grinned, noticing his son was awake. "You made it didn't you?" Pike asked, and Snape merely nodded in reply, "Remind me to tell Madame Pomfrey not to accept supplies from you, you may well off a student one of these days." Snape grinned, an impish smile curling over his lips, "If only that were so." he said jokingly. Pike suddenly remembered why he was in the infirmary and nearly fell off the bed, "Is she okay?" she asked, panic-stricken. "She will be fine dear, you just rest." Madame Pomfrey said, urging Pike to lay back down. She shot a harsh glance at Snape, "You should have made it stronger." she said. "Poppy, if, IF I had made it stronger, he wouldn't be alive!" Snape hissed, "The strength of it already would have killed a small child." Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened, "Remind me not to give any of that to the first and second years then" she said, turning to Airykkaa who still lay in the bed. She had begun muttering in her sleep, and tossing and turning some time earlier. Pike and Snape both turned towards her as well, "When do you think she'll wake up?" Pike asked, the worry almost unbearable. "Tonight I think, it shouldn't be long." Madame Pomfrey said, sighing, and string out the window at the pink glow of sunset, "But, she won't be able to leave for a few days, she'll still be weak." she finished, her face set. Pike gave a great sigh, remembering that Estelle did this. He had become quite fond of Estelle, how could she do this? Why? The betrayal he felt was sickening, and tears glistened in his eyes. "You can go back to the dormitory and rest now, or go to the great hall for supper. Your choice." she said, wanting to keep him there, but knowing he needed some time to walk, and some time to be alone, "If you aren't seen at supper then I'll have something brought up for you." Pike nodded thankfully and stood up. He hugged his father tightly, Snape did not resist at all, and then he hugged Madame Pomfrey. Then he took a deep breath, and strode out of the infirmary. He left through the main doors of Hogwarts. No sooner had he passed through those doors, he sank to the ground and burst into tears. He started at the sound of Pansy's voice, "Are you okay?" she asked, forcing herself to sound genuine. Pike couldn't speak, he merely nodded his head to say no. She sank toward him, and wrapped his head and torso in her arms, "There, there now." she said, as a cruel smile curled on her lips after Pike could no longer see her face, "It will all be okay." 'No, it won't be.' he thought cynically, anger welling in him. "Thanks Pans." he muttered, and got up and walked away. He snarled in disgust at the mere thought that Pansy Parkinson dare pretend to be his friend, and he walked back into the school. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10- Running down towards the dungeons, he reached the smooth, bare, and damp wall and muttered the password, "Pure-blood." The door slid open soundlessly, and as he entered every Slytherin in the room stood up to ask how Airykkaa was. Especially Draco, he had bags under his eyes, and Pike knew that unlike his sisters, they were stress induced. "She's going to be fine." he said before anyone could ask. As he walked past Estelle he gave her a cold, piercing glare. It sent shivers up Estelle's spine, and she turned away guiltily. Pike touched another wall, and the door to the boys dormitories slid open, "Draco, come get me when it's time for supper." he shouted, and then the door slid soundlessly shut behind him. He turned towards his bed and found Lee sitting on it, soundlessly waiting for him. "Pike we need to..." Lee began, but Pike cut him off immediately. "Lee, there is nothing... NOTHING else to say. You know as well as I do that she nearly died today. I don't have to say that for you to know it." Pike said as tears slid freely down his cheeks. "And that bitch Pansy Parkinson pretended to console me about it! I think she's happy that Airykkaa is hurt! You saw her face when Draco started talking to my sister." he growled "I know." Lee whispered, knowing Pike's pain. "Estelle didn't know what she was doing. I know that." he sighed, knowing that Pike would have nothing to do with the subject, "She just snapped." Pike eyes him wickedly, "You have no idea what she's done." he snarled. "Listen to me! God damnit Pike! She thought I liked Airykkaa and snapped!" Lee said, trying to snap Pike out of his rage, "It was a jealously thing and she snapped!" He was going to say more, but the pain still in his head made him sit back down again and keep quiet. Pike eyes him slowly, considering what he said, wondering if he was merely sticking up for Estelle, or if he was being truthful. "Pike... you know me better than that." Lee said, reading Pike like a book, "She has had more pain and rejection in her life than most humans could bare, we both know that." he finished, with his scarlet eyes downcast. "I know." Pike said, his anger dieing for the moment, knowing that Lee was right. "Now... if you ever happen to calm down a bit, she may just work up the courage to talk to you again." Lee said, "She is really sorry, you should have seen her after she realized what she did. She's a total wreck." Pike let out an enormous sigh, "Where is she?" he said, not entirely sure he wanted to even look at her yet. Lee glared at him, and Pike rolled his eyes. But Lee couldn't blame him, and knew he had every right to be seething with anger. "Out in the common room I presume." Lee said. "You didn't have to take the blow." Pike said, as he remembered seeing Lee on the ground too, "Why did you do it?" his tone was of extreme respect and gratitude. "I couldn't just let her die, you know I couldn't." Lee said, managing a small grin, "It would have been such a waste." Pike nodded and smiled, and turned and left the room, heading towards the common room. As he entered the common room, vast green lamps illuminating the room, he saw Estelle. She was sitting on the floor, sitting in front of the fireplace, face ravaged with guilt. Her swirling purple and blue eyes locked with the dancing flames. The flames mocked her very presence, having born witness to the darkness that seemed to have prevailed that very day. Estelle jumped at the sound of Pike's pained voice, "Why?" was all he said, his tone, consisting of only hurt, anger, and betrayal, sounding almost inhuman. "I didn't know. Honestly..." her voice trailed off into the gloom that seemed to be haunting the room, and for once, she let tears flow freely, without worrying of anyone seeing her. "I didn't even know what I was doing until I heard Lee scream." she said, her voice cracking and barely audible. "Horse shit!" Pike screeched, and Estelle knew that he did not believe her for a second. "Pike! I didn't!" Estelle said, tearing her eyes away from the fire, sounding almost panicked. "You knew enough to not ask questions before you acted." Pike said, his voice cold, but then his tone changed to total exasperation, "And what's worse? You know Lee well enough by now. As much as he is a chicken shit for not saying it, he loves you. You should know that. He could never betray you, especially not for someone who's already dieing anyway!" he finished, tears pricking her eyes. Estelle's eyes grew wide, "Dieing?" she said, almost unbelieving, "But she looks so... normal." "You'd be surprised what a few simple potions can do." Pike said, now his voice just full of worry. "She wasn't supposed to even survive birth." he said, shaking his head incredulously, "Dad told us about it once, and even I don't think he ever fully recovered from the sight." "Go on." Estelle said comfortingly, gently pulling him towards the ground, motioning him to sit down. He did so slowly, sighing all the while, "My birth was complicated, but my mother hemorrhaged. By the time she got to the hospital..." Pike said, choking. He desperately tried to pull himself together again, but failed, "By the time she got to the hospital, she had lost so much blood. The doctors didn't think that Airykkaa would survive with the lack of blood flow. My mother didn't even have the strength to push anymore, and thankfully she slipped into unconsciousness. "They couldn't give her any painkillers, her heart-rate was already too low. They had to do a C-section. Das said that Airykkaa was so pale, she looked almost a light shade of blue. As soon as they took her out, my mother died." he said, tears flowing freely again, and his voice cracked with every other word, "I think she was holding on long enough for Airykkaa to be born, forcing to live long enough to give my sister her own" he said, finishing, completely emotionally drained. By this time every Slytherin in the room had noticed, and some of them even had tears in their eyes too, none of them had known the whole story. Draco sat motionless on the couch, tearing up, and having great wellings of sympathy. Lee had been listening from a distant corner, and he felt Pike's pain, but he also felt a new understanding come between Pike and Estelle, and he smiled. Estelle's tears stung with tears, and she took Pike in her arms, and gently rocked him, feeling some protective need wash over her. Pike eventually spoke again. "Airykkaa's body never fully recovered from the damages, from the lack of blood-flow." was all he said, hurting, "I got the good body, and she got the bad one." Estelle noticed a twinge of guilt, and knew that even though it was in no way his fault, he felt guilty that he had not been the weaker one. He felt that he should have been the once to suffer. Lee wanted to come over towards them, and comfort them both, but he repressed the urge, knowing that they needed to speak alone. "My parents never loved me." Estelle said, sounding unnervingly calm. Pike looked up at her, intent on listening to her every word. "I was too much for them to handle, so many problems, and now way to control them. My mother was a witch, but has never admitted to it. My father was just about the worst type of muggle you could find. I was diagnosed with schizophrenia at age six, and my mother went into a breakdown. I was the abnormal one next to my 'perfect' siblings." she said, sighing, "So one day my father sent me to the U.K. to live with my Aunt." she continued, her features taking an unruly turn towards humor. "My Aunt was a bit mad... Mad isn't the word for it," she said, grinning, "She loved me and raised me, doing everything she could for me. When I got my letter for acceptance into Hogwarts she was ecstatic. And so I'm here, she bought everything I would need, and told me that I would make a wonderful witch." she smiled. "And you are." Pike said, smiling. Then to Estelle's dismay, he took up an impression of his father, with humor of course, "If you would only apply yourself Miss LaShadi. Now what happens when you mix wartsbane with potrotters root?" Estelle burst into laughter, slapping Pike playfully. "Shut up!" Pike grinned like an idiot, rubbing the side of his head, "Nice shot." was all he said, and Estelle nodded and smiled. "Friends again?" Estelle asked cautiously. "Of course." Pike replied, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Stop looking at us and come over here, your giving me the creeps." he said to something unseen. Lee stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "How did you know I was there?" he said, looking rather quizzical. Pike took up a rather freaked out stance, "I can feel you looking at me, its wigging me out." he said, grinning somewhat. "When is Airykkaa allowed to have visitors?" Lee and Estelle both asked in unison. "Madame Pomfrey said that she would wake up some time tonight, and she wouldn't be able to leave for a few days unless something miraculous happened, so I'm guessing tomorrow night." Pike said, weighing the odds and astonished with himself. He had been injured so many times that he knew how Madame Pomfrey ran things, from A to Z. Lee's expression changed "You know, I wanted to tell her myself." he said, nodding towards Estelle. "Really? When were you going to get around to saying it? A week? A month? A year from now?" Pike said, smugness in his voice. Lee looked surprised and his face flushed, "Your an idiot Pike." he growled, and walked away. Pikes face took a look of completely faked indignation and apology, "Aww. Lee?" she said, nearly laughing out loud. He turned to Estelle and shrugged, "Cute isn't it?" he said, and she nearly doubled over in laughter. Seconds later all Pike and Estelle could both see was a hand protruding from the boys dormitory, with the middle finger sticking straight up. Everyone in the room heard Lee's next words, "Blow me." being growled in frustration, and nearly everyone let out a fit of giggles. Pike burst into laughter, "No thanks dear, maybe some other time." was all he said, choking with laughter the whole time. Estelle just sat motionless, a grin seemed to be glued to her face, and she shook her head, "Do you have a death wish?" she asked him, laughing. He took on a rather wide eyed look, almost dreamy, and if Estelle thought he was smiling like an idiot before, she was completely taken aback, "Only every third Tuesday of November." was all that Pike said, his voice holding a simple tone of neutrality. "Your mad!" Estelle laughed, "Completely mad!" "I think it comes from my father's side of the family." he said, continuing his great jest, having a ball the whole time. They both noticed Draco across the room, looking just about as wide eyed as Pike did, having a mad fit of laughter. Pike wanted to desperately go back to bed, but it was time for supper. He looked sulkily at Estelle, "What I wouldn't gibe for an hour of sleep." "What? You've slept all day!" Estelle replied, getting off of the floor. "Yeah, but lets go get some grub." Pike said, as he walked toward the boys dormitory to inform Lee of the time. They walked off toward the great hall together, and took their place, Draco once again looked quite upset, staring at the cold empty seat beside him. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11- She opened her eyes again, groggily, and tried to focus her vision. Late afternoon light flooded through the room. Voices came to her ears and she distantly remembered waking the night before, but only for a short time. "Come to finish her off LaShadi? Well I'm not having it! You stay away from her!" Snape growled. "Dad, stop it! she just wants to talk." Pike said in response to his fathers words. "What's going on?" Airykkaa muttered, desperately trying to wake herself up. "Nothing dear." Snape said calmly, "Just get some rest." Estelle merely stared at Snape, not with anger or guilt, but with an eerie blankness. "I won't be long." she said, "I just need to have a word." she said, sounding genuinely worried. Before Snape could say anything, Airykkaa looked at her, "Then come and speak," she said, looking around the room, "I have time." The kindness in her voice unnerved Estelle. How could she be so kind after what had been done? Estelle walked over toward the small bed slowly, trying to grasp what she was going to say, trying to find the words. when she reached the bed she took in Airykkaa's full appearance. There were heavy, dark circles under her eyes, and a weariness in her eyes. Her skin was incredibly pale, but incredibly, she still held a smile, and pointed to the chair next to the bed. 'Dear god.' Estelle thought, 'What have I done?' Estelle sat in the chair, and looked at Airykkaa with the utmost sincerity, "I know that the words will NEVER be enough for what I've done..." she said, her voice trailing off with guilt once again, "but I am so incredibly sorry." she finished, and hung her head as if the floor has instantly become an object of extreme amusement. "I know." Airykkaa said warmly, and then coughed violently, "Sorry about that." she stifled. "No, no, no." Estelle said, in shock and almost appalled that Airykkaa was apologizing. Airykkaa smiled, and Madame Pomfrey came to deliver another dose of potion to Airykkaa, stunned at the sight of Estelle there, but she did not say a word. "Thank you Madame." Airykkaa said, and Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly and nodded. "I didn't even know what I was doing until I heard Lee scream." Estelle choked out. Airykkaa reached out and put a hand on Estelle's shoulder, "Shhhh. As far as I'm concerned, it never happened. Now help me with this butterbeer, I cant drink another sip." she said, smiling at Estelle. Estelle was flabbergasted. "Okay." she said hesitantly, and took the large glass of butterbeer, remembering what happened last time she drank it and then she remembered, it wasn't butterbeer last time, it was butterpunch.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"I don't know what to do, I want to tell her..." Lee said, his voice trailing off quietly, "but every time I get the urge I..." Pike abruptly cut him off. "Turn into a massive pile of chicken shit?" Pike said with a curt smile. Normally Lee would have snapped, but this was Pike, his best friend, and Pike was right. He just looked at Pike and nodded. "Just say it." Pike said, reassuringly, "It's not like she's going to tell you to fuck off or anything." "Your enjoying this aren't you?" Lee said, slight agitation in his words. "Absolutely, it's not everyday that you're a total train wreck." Pike said with a dazzling white grin. At this Lee laughed slightly, not surprised. "Why is it that I can't even tell her how I feel?" he said, becoming distressed. "Because you love her, and you've never loved anyone else in your life, and maybe because your a total..." Pike began, but decided that it was best to stop, "Get over it and just tell her!" he shouted. Lee raised his scarlet eyes to Pikes hazel-green eyes, "You make it sound so easy." he said, and headed off toward Slytherin dormitories. Pike stared toward Estelle and Airykkaa, who were now conversing happily, putting everything behind them. He walked up to his sister and gave her a kiss on her forehead and a gentle hug, "Don't you fall to pieces on me too." he said, and then left the infirmary, following Lee, leaving Airykkaa and Estelle staring after him quizzically. "I have got to get out of here." Airykkaa muttered, "Madame Pomfrey?" she called towards the other side of the room. Footsteps could be heard coming closer, "Yes dear?" she said, her warm smile seemed to be permanently attached. "I really feel much better, and don't want to get too far behind in my classes." Airykkaa said sweetly, her voice like honey that would coerce the fiercest bee toward it's yearnings, "Is there any chance at all that I can go to my classes? Afterwards I'll come straight back here!" Madame Pomfrey considered momentarily, and although she did not want an ill student attending classes, she did not want a student to get too far behind either. "You'll stay the night here, and then you can go in the morning. I want you to check in before lunch, and come straight back after your last class. Understood?" she said, her voice stern and unwavering. "Yes Madame." Airykkaa replied, still sounding as sweet as ever. "Alright." Madame Pomfrey said, and then she abruptly turned to Snape, "You've raised her well, she's very sweet." she said, almost beaming. "Yes well, this one listens to reason." Snape said rather proudly, "She's always been sweet and kindhearted. Thinking of everyone around her before herself." he said, staring at Airykkaa who blushed furiously. "Daddy stop it!" Airykkaa squealed, her face turning the color of autumn wine. Madame Pomfrey giggled slightly, as did Estelle, much to Airykkaa's dismay. Snape's tone seemed to change all together, his mood lightened, and he turned to Estelle, "Well she still needs rest and I believe YOU still need supper." he said, motioning Estelle to go to the great hall. "See you tomorrow in Potions." she grinned to Airykkaa as she left, striding toward the great hall. Snape gave Airykkaa a gentle hug before turning to trail behind Estelle. Shortly after Madame Pomfrey came towards Airykkaa holding a great tray of delicious foods. The plates were heaped with many things and she suddenly realized how hungry she was. As she looked in the cup she sighed with relief, it contained pumpkin juice, and not more butterbeer. Airykkaa looked the tray over, small helpings of everything that she could want; Sausages, potatoes, plum pudding, a small fruit salad, a but of cranberry sauce, and warm fluffy biscuits. She took up a fork and knife and began to cut the sausages into small pieces. No sooner had she taken a bite than the infirmary doors opened once again, Crabbe and Goyle covered in tiny tentacles attached to their skin. Airykkaa allowed a small giggle, and continued to eat, highly amused by their wails and cries as Madame Pomfrey started fussing over them, pouring and dabbing various potions over the two huge Slytherins. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12- Professor Snape was having an extreme fit of sadism, recklessly pairing off Gryffindors with Slytherins, in potions. As Estelle settled next to Hermione Granger, she scowled at the seating arrangements. She looked over to her left and noticed a certain Eden Parker sitting alone, lucky enough to be the odd numbered student. Estelle and Lee both wondered if Madame Pomfrey had changed her mind about Airykkaa coming to class, and of course Pike was nowhere to be found. A low knock on the door made Estelle jump, unusually alert. Airykkaa opened the door and handed a note from Madame Pomfrey to Professor Snape. He nodded and pointed towards the desk where Eden was now looking very distressed. Airykkaa still looked as if she were ill but looked considerably better, seeming as if she had only been deprived of a nights sleep. She sat down at the table, and waited for instructions. Eden groaned. "Today were going to be working on a potion for..." Snape announced, his voice trailing off into the distance as Airykkaa noticed Draco in the desk next to her. She smiled at him, but was desperately trying to pay attention. "As you may know, during the dark ages many spells and potions were used to prevent death by fire, this is one of the few potions that exists for that very purpose." Snape continued, his voice traveling eerily through the room. Airykkaa turned towards Eden, her smile flashing brightly, "Hi, I'm Airykkaa." she said, beaming, not only because she had been freed of the infirmary, but because she was generally in an extremely social mood. Eden stared quietly at her cauldron, and a few moments later Airykkaa caught the quiet sound of a guitar. She immediately noticed the small wire leading into her robe. Airykkaa took on a wicked grin, and turned and faced forward. Draco leaned forward, merely looking disgusted, "Why are you talking to THAT?!" he asked quietly. "Nothing wrong with making a little conversation with your partner." Airykkaa hissed back. Draco became silent and nodded, Airykkaa was definitely too innocent for her own good, or so he thought. Paying attention to Snape's lesson now, she sat motionless, "We'll be using a mixture of wartsbane, shredded mandrake, aluminum, although you can use any light metal, and virgin saliva. I don't have enough to pass out a second vial if you ruin the one I give you, and I highly doubt many of you will be able to provide your own. " Snape hissed, and then muttered something about all of the students being complete monsters. "Make sure you do not ruin the contents of these vials, for I will NOT give you another. Turn your books to page three-hundred seventy-six. You may begin." he finished. Eden seemed to snap out of her trance-like state when everyone opened their books, she took the small headphones out of her ears, "What are we doing?" she asked somewhat hesitantly. "Page three-hundred seventy-six." Airykkaa replied, her voice honey- sweet, "Oh and make sure you don't drop that vial, we won't be given another one." she said. "Thanks." was all Eden said. "I'm Airykkaa, nice to meet you." Airykkaa said, her smile flashing again. "Eden, Eden Parker." Eden replied back. now smiling slightly. "Can you shred that warts bane while I get to work on the aluminum?" Airykkaa asked. Eden nodded and took the small knife and went to work. For about fifteen minutes they worked, making small conversation with each other. "Okay, now put the wartsbane in the cauldron with the shredded mandrake. and then I'll put this in." Airykkaa said beaming, they would be the first in the class to finish. "Okay, let me just put this away first." Eden said, shoving her walkman into her bag. Everyone in the room flinched as they heard glass shatter, a loud piercing ring echoing down the halls. Eden flinched as she looked at the floor, their glass vial lay in tiny pieces on the floor, but she did not know it was their vial. Airykkaa bit her lip and let her mind race with ideas. Should she do it? Would it get them in trouble? She didn't care, she was not going to fail her first potions lesson at Hogwarts. "Enough of the butterfingers Miss Parker, that will be five points from Gryffindor." Snape hissed angrily, but Eden didn't seem to be paying attention. A few moments later Eden had snapped out of her fit, and asked, "Where is the virgin's saliva?" "Broken. You tipped it off the table putting your earpieces away," Airykkaa said, seeming not to even be bothered by it, "but don't worry about it." she finished, still keeping her eyes fixed on the cauldron and roots. Eden groaned and sank back into her chair. Airykkaa ripped a small package from her bag, her hair glittering in the dim light. She unwrapped the brown paper off of it, to expose a packet of gum. "Winterfresh." she sighed, and smiled wickedly. She had a plan. Tearing off the wrapper, she noticed Draco staring at her, and slowly more heads in the room were turning. She pulled out a piece and unwrapped it, "Chew this." Airykkaa hissed, handing the unwrapped piece of gum to Eden. Eden now looked extremely puzzled, holding the blue gum in her hand. Draco tilted his head, wondering, 'What in the hell is she doing?' Lee turned around and noticed too, and grinned as he read her, 'Would she?' he questioned himself. Unfolding the small foil wrapper, she gently and carefully ran her tongue over the paper side of the wrapper. "Do not put the aluminum in." Airykkaa simply said, as she folded up the wrapper, foil side exposed. By now everyone in the room was watching, including Snape, who seemed just as puzzled as everyone else. Oblivious to it all, Airykkaa folded the wrapper into a small square, and backed away from the cauldron slightly, and tossed the wrapper in. There was a small sizzling noise, and steam hissed from the cauldron, then turned a gorgeous purple. Airykkaa smiled, beaming, Draco sat motionless, stunned. She was a virgin. Across the room Ron Weasly muttered, "No way, an innocent Slytherin?" and shook his head in disbelief. Although stunned himself, Snape managed to speak his approval, "Excellent substitution and quick thinking Airykkaa! Well done. Five points will be awarded to Slytherin." Airykkaa's face turned a deep shade of red, and nodded. Lee grinned wickedly, he had known the whole time, but he did not think that she would actually go through with it, Estelle giggled, surprised but intrigued by the whole sight. "No way." Eden muttered, staring at Airykkaa, and then to Draco, and then back to Airykkaa, and then turned red herself as she noticed that the gum was still in her hand. She quickly popped it into her mouth, and hoped that nobody had noticed. Airykkaa let out a low snicker and Estelle smiled cruelly, both had noticed but to Eden's relief, nobody else had. They heard the bell ring and Eden raced out of the door, not wanting to be in the dank dungeon room another minute. Airykkaa and Estelle laughed and trotted out of the classroom together, Draco and Lee sneering behind them. "See you in Transfiguration, please tell Professor Macgonagall that I'll be a few moments, I must check in with Madame Pomfrey." Airykkaa said to Estelle, nodding towards the opposite hallway. "Sure thing." Estelle said curtly, and walked towards Transfiguration., neither of them noticed Eden getting detention in the hallways. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13- Airykkaa bounded into the infirmary, and promptly sat down on a bed next to Madame Pomfrey, "Didn't think I'd come did you?" she said, positively beaming. "Not really, did well in class I see," Madame Pomfrey said as she took Airykkaa's temperature. Airykkaa simply nodded, "Finished before everyone else too, even though our supplies were ruined." "What supplies?" Madame Pomfrey asked, intrigues by this new information. Airykkaa's cheeks turned a gentle pink and refused to answer, "Oh, I see." Madame Pomfrey smiled. After looking Airykkaa over again quickly Madame Pomfrey smiled, "Okay, get to class, and check in before lunch." she said, waving Airykkaa away. "Oh and one more thing, If you don't mind Madame," Airykkaa said, unsure if Madame Pomfrey would let it slide, "I'd like to come in a couple times a week and help out, if that's okay." Madame Pomfrey beamed, "An interest in Magical Medicines? Alright." she said, and Airykkaa's happiness simply radiated from her as she hurried to transfigurations.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Of course Airykkaa had done everything she was told, and checked in with Madame Pomfrey, and after her last class, by some mere chance of luck, she was granted permission to roam the halls or do what she wanted to, under the conditions that she was to check in with Madame Pomfrey before she went to bed. The mood became even lighter when Draco asked her if she wanted to join him at the quidditch game that afternoon. but she respectfully declined. She needed to talk to Lee and Estelle and Pike. After all, she wouldn't even be able to speak with Draco, for he would be playing today. He nodded and smiled, hoping that she would have said yes, but he understood. Pike had made it well known over the past few years what an excellent seeker she was, and he knew she would much rather be out there playing than watching. She bounded down the steps, her steps far too graceful for the speed she was traveling at. As she left the front doors of Hogwarts, Pike and Estelle were already outside, waiting for Airykkaa and Lee to join them. "Hey!" she said, wrapping her scarf around her neck loosely. Lee walked out of the doors closely behind her, "Sorry I'm late." was all he said, his face impassively smug. "No problem." Estelle said, grinning. His look obviously stated that he had given a few 'Gryffindorks' serious hell. "A little cocky aren't we today?" Pike said, sarcasm sewn into his voice. Airykkaa grinned wickedly, loving the antagonism in the air. Lee turned toward her and grinned, "YOU ARE LIKE YOUR BROTHER." he said, surprised by her reaction to the whole conversation. Airykkaa immediately took on an expression on complete indignation, "Me? Now how could you think that?" she asked, her voice as sweet as honey, and pulling off a completely innocent look. Lee had no idea how she could keep a straight face and look him straight in the eyes. Estelle noted his confusion, and found it quite amusing, but quickly changed the subject, "Why aren't you watching Draco play today?" she asked, hoping she didn't sound as if she was trying to get rid of Airykkaa. "She'd rather be playing herself then watching." Lee aid, answering for her. Estelle was blown away by the statement. "I was lead seeker at Beauxbatons." Airykkaa said, "I love to play, but this year I have no opportunity, so I'd rather just not go." she finished, sounding somewhat upset. "Oh don't think Estelle is completely uninvolved with quidditch. She's had her moments of primal obsession." Lee said, grinning wickedly, Estelle looked puzzled for a moment, and then turned furiously red. "I don't know what your talking about." she lied, knowing what was going to come next. "Two words Estelle: Cho Chung" Lee said blatantly. "Cho? CHO?" Pike screeched, "You cant be serious!." Airykkaa shuffled her feet, uncomfortable that she had no clue what the others were talking about. "Who's that?" she finally asked. Lee grinned and his eyes grew wide with menacing glee, "Cho Chung is a seventh year, in third year, Estelle had a crush on her." he said, "But she was a total bitch, so you KNOW that didn't fly." "Bad euphemism." Pike said, grinning, and Lee rolled his eyes. Estelle looked highly mortified momentarily, but then saw a great opportunity to astonish everyone, "It wasn't a crush, I was obsessed." she said simply. Both Pike and Lee's jaws went slack, not expecting to hear what Estelle had just said, and giving Estelle the satisfaction of the surprise. But Airykkaa smiled, remembering Snape growling at the MANY boyfriends Pike had brought home. Her mind shut off from the rest of the world as she thought about home, she missed it so much. Even in the summer, during break, she had hardly spent time at home. She usually went on exchange programs and did studies of her own, happily taking in the world of knowledge available to her. "Airykkaa?" Pike shouted, and Airykkaa abruptly snapped out of her trance-like state, managing to mumble some thing about the game. Pike rolled his eyes, "It's about bloody time she snapped out of it." he said as he watched her walk off towards the stands. "Where is she going?" Estelle asked, now SHE was puzzled. "Something's not right," Pike said, a none too good feeling running through him, "I'm going after her." "Be careful!" Lee shouted, the same feeling beginning to nag at him too. "You know mw Lee." Pike said quietly. "And THAT is what I'm afraid of!" Lee said, now genuinely worried.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
By the time Pike made it to the stands, the game was over, and Airykkaa was nowhere to be seen. "Damn her!" he hissed, a knot growing in his stomach. He hurried his pace up almost into a dead run, trekking as fast as he could up the steps leading to the stands. Reaching the top of the stairs and then running into something, although it was a soft form, it still knocked him to the floor. The mass on the floor in a pile underneath him. Hearing a wince of pain, and groaning when he tried to move himself, he opened his eyes. Beneath him lay the shocked, and undoubtedly unnerved Eden Parker, still in her quidditch robes. His cheeks flared with heat and turned a dark shade of red, and he got off of her quickly. Trying desperately to save face, from not only his embarrassment, but also his incredible lack of awareness, he quickly mumbled the first thing that came to his mind, "So how was the game?" and hated himself instantly for the stupidity of his choice of words. Eden sat motionless on the floor, and became slightly pink herself, "Okay." she managed to get out, her voice muffled as if someone had shoved a pillow over her face. Pike turned his head and broke eye contact immediately, "Sorry." he mumbled, and stood up. He held his hand out to help her up and absent mindedly she accepted. The air around them seemed to thicken, and made both of them feel tense and awkward. Pike couldn't take it any longer, "I'll see ya later." he said, and took off, running right past Eden's brother, Jasper. Pike noticed a few moments later that his arm had begun to sting terribly. Casting his gaze downward he caught the site of a rather large gash on his arm, and blood falling in a trail behind him. He cursed and thought, 'Madame Pomfrey is NOT gonna be happy about this.' 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Madame Pomfrey strode into the infirmary, and immediately spotted the small stream of blood trailing around the floor to the beds. Following the trail, she was not surprised to see it lead to the feet of Pike Snape. "Damn you Pike!" she screeched as she saw the state of his arm, and trotted off to the supply cabinet to get some antiseptic and a needle, "This is becoming an everyday occurrence!" she said, gasping at the deepness of the cut. Then she muttered something that to Pike, was completely inaudible. He shifted his feet with the stinging of the antiseptic, and, to Madame Pomfrey's shock, his voice became rather cheery, "What you didn't wanna see me?" and burst into a full fit of laughter. "Blathering jackass!" she hissed as she began stitching up the wound, and Pike began to hum, and became overzealous and very happy. It scared the hell out of the Gryffindor first years who had managed to get into trouble in charms class. A few of them squirmed in their beds, and Pike grinned at them with an almost impish delight. A few moments his mood suddenly dropped off to a level of complete lack of awareness as Jasper half carried-dragged Eden into the infirmary, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that she was injured too. She looked almost a shade of green as she spotted the trail of blood, especially when she saw who it ended at. Pike slightly smiled at her and waved, until Madame Pomfrey stuck the needle in another part of his arm to grab his attention, she needed to finish stitching the arm, she didn't have time to sit there and let him wave. Than Madame Pomfrey turned a sickly shade of green as the needle hit something hard, and it wasn't bone. Grabbing some tweezers and gently pushing them into the wound, she pulled out a piece of jagged wood, nearly as large as a half a finger, "Dear Lord!" she shrieked. Pike nearly screamed at the pain and pressure it caused. Jasper looked disgusted as he gazed upon the piece of bloody mahogany that had been retrieved from Pike's arm, "Holy shit." he mumbled, wanting to vomit. Madame Pomfrey nearly fainted, "How in earth do you manage to get yourself into such messes?" she said sickly, but she continued to pour on antiseptic and stitch the wound shut. Two of the other students in the infirmary did vomit, a Gryffindor first year, and a Huffelpuff third year. "You should know by now, I'm a walking accident." Pike said, seeming almost proud of the disgust his wound had caused. Eden began to sway and passed out, Jasper catching her just in time, "Eden do not go to sleep!" he screeched, but it was too late. Madame Pomfrey became distraught. "Go take care of her, this can wait." Pike said quietly as he looked as his bloodied arm. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Eden and began to wake her up. Madame Pomfrey promptly shoo- ed Jasper away and out of the infirmary at the sight of him shaking Eden violently. As she was rushing him away, practically pushing him out of the room, Pike looked over at Eden. She was slightly conscious and moved her arm over her eyes and groaned. A calm but wicked grin spread across his face, as he lifted a glass of ice water, and pondered for a moment. 'Oh what the hell.' he thought, and threw the contents onto Eden's face. Eden bolted upright and howled "What the FUCK?!" anger and shock tangled in her voice. She looked up and glared furiously at Pike, and then she looked in his eyes, a small triumph lurked in them and he had to force himself not to smile or laugh. But she saw right through him, and couldn't help but smile. "She's up!" Pike yelled across the room, and as Madame Pomfrey turned she shrieked in horror as she stared at a very soaked Eden. "PIKE! Just what on earth do you think you're doing?" she shrieked, and continued screaming at him. It didn't matter, he wasn't paying attention, he was staring at Eden, and Madame Pomfrey was beginning to quake with anger. "Well it worked didn't it?" he smiled innocently, and he noticed one of the first year Gryffindors giving him the thumbs up. Pike grinned and silently mouthed "You're next." and the Gryffindor shivered in fear. Madame Pomfrey can caught the motion and told the Gryffindors they could all go back to their dormitories. "You are treading on thin ice, young man. You just wait 'till your father hears about this." Madame Pomfrey bellowed. "Actually to tell you the truth..." Pike said, grinning like an idiot, "He'd be quite proud." "He would be." Lee said, stepping through the doors. "How did you know I was in here?" Pike asked, puzzled slightly. Lee chuckled and shook his head, "All I have to do to find you is follow the sounds of screaming first years." he said, grinning. He turned his attention to Eden, and a wicked grin consumed him and his slitted pupils grew wide, "Does Pike have a crrrruuuusssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" he taunted. "Shut the fuck up!" Pike screeched, panic flowing through him. Pike suddenly looked like a giant candy apple, his face burning read with heat, "You don't know anything!" he continued. "Oh don't I?" Lee snickered, reading every emotion coming off of Pike, including those that weren't visible. "Stop it!" Pike howled, feeling Lee's eyes penetrate his soul. "Okay, whatever you say." he said with a chuckle and walked away. It was silent for several minutes, and just when she couldn't take it anymore, Pike pulled out a cigarette and lit it, not caring he was in the infirmary. "What the hell was THAT all about?" Eden asked, he voice shaky and her face etched with confusion. One word was all Pike was able to force himself to say, "Payback." and he hated himself for not being able to speak anymore than that. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- In the next month leading up to Halloween, Pike and Eden had began to be able to speak again, slowly at first. Pike of course was never seen in any of his classes, except for Defense against the Dark Arts, just as he had promised he would be. But strange enough, Eden had begun to miss classes more and more. Lee stifled a laugh every time he passed Eden or Pike, and Estelle of course make a mock-up of everything, and did it with glee and a twinkle in her eye. Draco had continued warming up to Airykkaa and now they could be seen almost constantly holding hands or staying a moment too long in the other's embrace. Lee was still unsure whether or not Draco was being genuine, or merely playing mind-games to get something that he wanted. Many thought it was so cute that it was disgusting. Airykkaa had become well known for being a perfectionist, and was now playing as the reserve seeker on the Slytherin team, she didn't mind, as long as she was able to play every once in awhile. But the most interesting thing was in fact, that more and more often, Eden would be caught with Pike. Having a word outside, or talking in the library, or being in places that no student had the right to be in, and people were starting to suspect something was going on. She enjoyed being shown all of the secret passages and tunnels that went through Hogwarts, she could use them occasionally, and it would save her a lot of time when she needed to get away fast. Estelle had begun to look ill a few weeks before Halloween, but it was to no matter, as she continued to claim "I'm fine." briskly, and in a tone than no one dared question. "Okay, Okay!" Ellivia shrieked, not knowing what else to say, "But you do look really pale." "It's called a lack of sunlight," Pike said, coming seemingly out of thin air, "she avoids it like the plague." he finished, and Estelle blinked in relief. Pike had gotten her out of another awkward situation concerning her health. "Thanks." Estelle said, sighing, "Pike?" she asked, questioning herself if she should put her nose in Pike's business, "Can I talk to you?" "Sure." he said, realizing that Estelle was going to talk about it whether he liked it or not, as she grabbed his arm and half dragged him to a deserted side of the room. "Are you dating Eden Parker?" Estelle blatantly asked, sounding somewhat cross between intrigued and concerned. "No." Pike said outright, beginning to sound angry, "What's it to you anyway?" he whispered. She did nothing but point over toward Crabbe and Goyle, who were looking more malevolent than usual. "See that?" she hissed, "Those are very two pissed off Slytherins. You dating Eden would destroy this entire house's reputation and dignity. They aren't too happy about it." she finished, now just looking concerned. "Crabbe and Goyle? What a complete joke, Estelle. I can handle those two, but what I cant handle is everyone making assumptions. Especially since they're based on coincidence and rumor." he said, "Not to mention, they've don't things that have completely demoralized this house, and all they're worried about is if I've been spending a wee too much time with a certain Eden Parker." he finished his sentence, no sounding completely exasperated. Estelle stared at him knowingly, knowing what he was thinking, it didn't take much time to get to know Pike. He looked her dead in the eyes and his voice dropped to barely above a whisper, "Estelle, I'm not going to lie to you, I can't. I like her, dear god I wish I didn't. But there is worse things that I could be doing." he said, giving himself up completely, "She's not like the rest of them, she's... off. She's not like the other Gryffindorks at all. YOU know that, everyone does." he finished. "I know." Estelle said, shaking her head in silent agreement. They both turned to see an overly happy Airykkaa, "See you two in Potions?" she asked happily. "You need to sort out your priorities." Estelle muttered, and walked out of the common room, and toward the great hall for breakfast.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ Estelle and Lee entered potions to see Airykkaa already in class, helping her father lay out the ingredients they would need for the days lesson, "You should know better than to expect him to come to class, Daddy." Airykkaa whispered. Estelle silently mocked her innocence playfully, and Airykkaa did not go without noticing. Estelle became silent after Airykkaa shot her a look that would make fire freeze, everyone had come to learn that although Airykkaa was very mild-mannered, she was not one to be toyed with, a lesson that Aidan Blackstone would soon come to learn, and he would never forget it. "I suppose you're right." Snape growled, although it was not directed at his daughter who was working silently and calmly beside him. "Oh, I nearly forgot to ask..." Snape's mood lightened immensely, "did you want to help me teach this lesson today?" Airykkaa immediately glowed, "Absolutely! Thank you!" she beamed, now ecstatic. "Nothing wrong with getting a head start on your chosen career." Snape replied, seeming very proud, "I'll survey the room and make sure everything is going okay with the students, and you can teach today, I've already asked Dumbledore and he has approved." Lee leaned over as other students poured into the room, "Ellivia is going to be pissed." he whispered to Estelle, who nodded curtly, she was beginning to get another headache. "Are you alright?" Lee asked, noticing her lack of stamina. "Fine." she lied, hoping it would be enough. As the room settled around them Airykkaa sat comfortable at Snape's desk, Ellivia scowled, and everyone jumped as they heard Snape bellow, "Today Airykkaa is going to teach today's lesson, for she has already learned this and I have a migraine." A few stark but quiet pronouncements of "Bullshit" and "Daddy's girl" could be heard, but Airykkaa never even flinched at the sound of it, but instead went on to teach the lesson. "Today we'll be making an infusion of bloxley's weed and Potrotters root, and a few other minor things, that will enable you to walk through fire." she beamed, "Please do be careful that you do as directed, because everyone's mixture WILL be tested." she finished, sounding very calm. Students groaned and gasped, they had no idea how much like her father she could truly be until now. Even Lee was stunned by this turn of events, but no matter, his mixture would come out perfect, he was sure of it. Ellivia's jaw nearly hit the floor. Neville Longbottom shivered in fear. The lesson went on otherwise nearly perfect, despite Estelle occasionally groaning as he headache worsened, and now she began to look quite ill. Moments later Airykkaa heard Snape hiss, "Always the troublemaker" and turn away. "Well Professor?" Lee growled, now holding everyone's attention, and Airykkaa's mild annoyance at her lesson being disrupted, "Aren't you going to do anything?" Snape shrugged, and then looking up snarled, "If you're so concerned Fallows, take her to Pomfrey. Just don't bother me with her." Airykkaa looked on at her father in disbelief, and jumped at the sound of splintering wood, and Lee picked up Estelle, and carried her out of the room, tears of blood streaming down her face. Airykkaa was now overcome with worry, but forced herself to continue her lesson. She gave a great sigh and continued, although she desperately wanted to go to the infirmary with Estelle. "Okay. Now let the concoction simmer for five minutes and then let it cool for another ten." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Pike as usual hadn't even bothered top go to class, instead he found Eden, and convinced her to skip class again (although it didn't take much to convince her.) Pike had been too busy staring at Eden, trying to figure her out to talk much. Some fourth year Gryffindors were wandering the halls, apparently Professor MacGonagall had been called to a meeting and had cancelled all of her classes for the day. As they turned a corner Eden stopped dead in her tracks. Jasper leaned against a wall, and Shaylee Madden, a fourth year Slytherin that Pike despised were deep in conversation. Shaylee ran her hands daringly through Jasper's hair, but quickly backed away at the sight of Eden. Jasper had been telling Shaylee of how his mother died trying to stop Voldemort herself, "Well that wasn't very smart was it?" she sneered, and instantly realized her mistake as she saw the furious look on Eden's face. "But it WAS the bravest thing to do." Eden hissed. Pike instinctively knew what was going to happen, and he knew Shaylee was going to be rat meat if he didn't think of something. Not paying attention to anything that was being said, he formed a plan. After all, he was telekinetic, was he not? The last thing he heard as he came back to his senses was Eden cruelly saying "Because they don't love you." and Shaylee screaming. "You bitch!" she cried, and nearly flew at Eden. Jasper flew in between them and ended up catching a fist from Eden, which throwing him against a wall. He fell to the floor and Eden barely flinched her gaze at the sight of her brother. She wanted to finish this. Eden raised her fist again, and Pike raised his hand, concentrating his power on Eden's arms and feet. Instantly the Punch that Eden had begun to throw stopped in mid-air, as if Pike himself were holding it. Eden looked down and realized that her feet were no longer touching the floor. "Come on Eden," Pike said calmly and let her feet slowly touch the ground, "She's not worth it." Eden nodded, in shock of floating over a foot above the ground, Jasper and Shaylee both seemed stunned, although Shaylee had seen Pike use his power before. "This isn't over Parker!" Shaylee wailed, grimacing and gritting her teeth. "No, its just begun." Eden hissed back quietly, still staring at a very Shaken Shaylee Madden. "Eden! Come on... Now." Pike said, commanding in his voice. Eden nodded and backed away from the scene, and Pike watched until she was by his side, and they walked away. "I need to get outta here." Eden sighed, "I need to lie down or something." "Alright, I'll take you back to Gryffindor tower." Pike said quietly. "No. You don't have to. Really!" she pleaded but by the time she gave up arguing with him, they were already at the portrait of the fat lady. Before Eden could approach the painting, Pike rested his hand on her shoulder. She abruptly turned, still looking angry, but taking note of his expression, her anger quickly melted away, into sadness. "Don't let them bother you." he said softly, taking her deeply in his arms, and enfolding her in them. "AHEM!" the fat lady grunted, seeming quite offended. Neither of them noticed. Eden flinched as she felt Pikes hands caress her spine, but she gave herself up and buried her face in his chest. He smiled warmly, and she looked up into his gaze. He pulled one of her bands out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. They both smiled deeply and she turned toward the painting, his hand slid down her arms, and stopped at her palms, and he gently caressed her hand. She let herself linger there for a moment, and then she broke their touch and walked through the portrait hole, keeping her gaze locked with Pike's until the painting creaked shut. Pike jumped at the voice of the fat lady booming, "You better be good to her young man!" Pike smiled wickedly and gave the fat lady the finger, and laughed and raced down the stairs. Moments later he heard Peeve's maddening cackle, and before Peeves could even drop the water balloon he had been carrying onto Pike, Pike drew his wand, "Ispartica!" he started, and sparks shot out of his wand. Pike casually walked down the corridors, Peeves now floating away quickly as Pike put his wand away, screeching and holding his transparent rear. A cruel smile flicked over Pike's face as he strolled to the infirmary, intent on terrifying as many people as possible, for he was in an unnervingly good mood. The energy he had nearly all drained from him as he spotted Lee rounding A corridor, Estelle in his arms. It took only one look to assess the situation. "Shit..." he began, staring pointedly at Lee, "You better get her to Pomfrey, NOW" he finished and silently hurried to the infirmary.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with her." Madame Pomfrey said in a panicked voice, barely above a whisper. She was shaking with nerves and beginning to sweat. Lee clutched at Estelle's cold hand desperately. "You don't know?" Pike screeched, 'YOU'RE the nurse!" Pike had regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth. Madame Pomfrey's jaw tightened, and she began to look hopeless. "Do you know anything Lee?" Pike asked in a softer voice, and Lee shook his head in frustration. "Nothing." Lee sighed, "I've tried reading her a thousand times, but its sto blurry, I can't get a thing." he seemed on the verge of tears. Silence pervaded the room until Madame Pomfrey shook her head and wrung her hands, "I'm going to get Dumbledore." and continued muttering something that Pike couldn't make out. His head began to spin. He felt he needed to do something, but he didn't know what. Madame Pomfrey rushed out of the room, and Pike sank to the floor. Lee looked at Pike with worried eyes, and dreaded what he knew he was going to say, but dreaded it more because he knew Pike would be right. "She's dieing Lee." Pike sighed, "You know she is." his eyes were glazed over, as if he too could feel Estelle's pain. But he couldn't. Lee nodded, tears sprang to his eyes, "She's not going to survive the night." Lee looked at Pike with eyes that longed for an answer to this mess, but Pike did not know what to do, and shrugged. "We'll just have to wait for Dumbledore," Pike said, "he'll know what to do." he finished, hope still in his voice. Lee knew what was wrong, and he knew Dumbledore couldn't fix it.  
  
A few moments later Dumbledore burst into the room, Madame Pomfrey bustling behind him. He seemed to age another to years as he entered the room and looked upon Estelle's haggard and pain washed face. He stared at Estelle with Sympathy, and also held an air of clueless-ness. He looked up at Pike and Lee, noting both of their worry. Dumbledore stroked his beard, in all of his years, even he had never seen anything like this. He had mumbled several incantations in the moments after, but to all of they're dismay, nothing had happened. He looked over to Madame Pomfrey and muttered something, she bit her lip and silently nodded, "We need you two boys to leave the room." she said, sorrow in her voice. Pike nodded and reluctantly began to walk away, but Lee stood still, "I'm not moving." he said, not tearing his eyes away from Estelle. "She'll not live another minute if you don't move!" Madame Pomfrey said sternly. Lee looked up and after a moment nodded blindly, slowly backing out of the room. Lee met up with Pike in the hallway, who had borrowed an owl from a certain Willow O'Brian, who was infirmary help, and sent a message to his sister. She appeared only a few moments later, looking as if she ran the whole way to the infirmary. Both of the children seemed to show the compassion and worry that Snape himself could surely never possess himself. Lee sank to the floor and let his hands clutch his face. "Estelle will be okay, won't she?" Airykkaa asked, her voice almost shaking. But to no matter, her question faded into an uneasy distance. Tears brimmed around her unripe banana-green eyes, and a somewhat perverse silence filled the air. Airykkaa could have screamed with joy at the sight of Draco, thinking he had come to comfort her, and give her an assurance that everything would be okay. "Well," he snickered, noticing the look on Lee's face, "If it isn't the Hogwarts cheer club?" Lee looked at Draco menacingly, but he stayed undeterred, "Don't cry Fallows, I'm sure if you take the body now you can still do obscene things to it." Airykkaa stared at her boyfriend in total and utter disbelief, torn between wanting to run to his arms and be comforted, and being disgusted at his behavior. Pike shot Draco a warning glance "Draco..." he began, quietly, but with warning that would have made an auctioneer go mute. "Hello Pike," Draco began, calmly but with a slight smirk, "Don't deny me my bit of fun now. It's not everyday we see Mr. Emotionally Constipated here a complete wreck." he smirked, not caring whether he had hit a nerve or not. He laughed at his own comments, "It's quite amusing actually." he finished, staring at Lee. Pikes eyes rolled in his head, but Airykkaa, who had been fighting tears for several minutes now, was on the verge of losing that fight. Lee stared blankly at Draco, although his eyes blazed, they seemed to be lacking of any and all emotion. Stunned by Lee's lack of a reaction, Draco took a step back. He walked away quickly, very confused at what had just happened. "He must be really upset," Pike began, "Under normal circumstances... Draco would be dead. Twice." he finished, staring at Lee with extreme anxiety, Lee's mood had become extremely unpredictable. Airykkaa was completely torn now, "What? He'd KILL Draco?!" she gasped, feeling as id she was being pulled in one way by her friends, and another by her love. "He'd kill anyone who said anything like that to him. Lee has no morals, no sense of right or wrong, especially when it comes to Estelle." Pike said, shivering, "She keeps him from doing any real harm to himself... or others for that matter. Don't ask me how, she's just as dangerous if not more. But she manages. With her gone... there's no telling how he'll react." he finished shakily, some fear laced in his voice. Airykkaa stared in disbelief, "Are you saying she's going to die?" she asked, her voice shaking and anxiety stricken. Lee lifted his head, "I saw it." he grimaced, "She died in agony, right in front of me." he grimaced as if he could see her future. Airykkaa burst into tears, her usually (Yes, Usually) calm, mild- mannered demeanor completely lost, as she cried and shrieked for several minutes. The next hour was a complete blur, Madame Pomfrey shrieked about wartsbane, and notified them all that Estelle was getting worse, and by the end of it all, Lee had disappeared all together, a grim and determined expression carven into his features. He reappeared a half an hour later, walking past Airykkaa and Pike, and straight towards Estelle's bed, which now had curtains surrounding it. He seemed calm, walking into them, and all was quiet. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Ten minutes passed, and then twenty, and even more Pike decided that something wasn't right, and that somebody needed to do the same. Airykkaa looked the same way. Before she could take a step toward the bed, Pike held his arm out to block her path, "No, I'll go." he said as he felt a horrible knot form in his stomach. Airykkaa nodded, feeling the same anxiety. Pike stepped forward and slowly walked forward towards the bed. As he rounded the corner he looked at the other side of the curtains. He felt bile rise in his throat when he saw a huge spray of blood across the curtain. "MADAME POMFREY!" he screamed as he opened the curtains to find Lee laying in a pool of his own blood. When Madame Pomfrey arrived she screamed. Pike knew that she would not be able to lift lees weight on her of, concentrating his power, he raised lee off the floor, his mind dragging lee into the air, and landing him on a bed next to Estelle's. Madame Pomfrey scrambled with antiseptic fluids and then after pouring them over the massive gashes in his wrists, used her wand to heal them a bit. Airykkaa, knowing her way around the infirmary, scrambled for gauzes, while Willow readied a needle. Pike held Lee's still bleeding wrists, to stop more of the blood from being lost. Madame Pomfrey quickly had the wounds stitched closed again, but she was not sure if he had lost too much blood or not. Airykkaa took out a mop and water, and began to scrub the blood off of the floors, and the house elves came to take the sheets away, and taking the mop from her, and finishing her work. She collapsed beside the puddle of blood in tears. 'No,' she thought, 'It cannot end for them like this.' as she looked over toward the bedd with lee laying on it. She felt a tiny hand rest on her shoulder, and she looked over to see it. She smiled when she saw Winky, a house elf who had been fired by Mr. Crouch two years previously. Airykkaa turned towards Estelle's bed, in which several house elves were now scrambling madly to get more curtains up. "Winky, do you have any wartsb..." she started, but stopped herself as she noticed Estelle had regained some color. 'God, no!' she thought, 'She cannot lose him like this!' and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. She felt a larger hand rest on her other shoulder, and turned to see Dumbledore helping her off of the floor. Airykkaa had not noticed that the blood had spread across the floor, and now the right side of her robe was soaked in it. "Come, come." he said, calmly and gently as he helped lift her. She was emotionally exhausted and felt weak. She nodded dumbly and got to her feet, not noting the blood dripping from her robe until Winky tapped her leg, and asked for the robe and pointed to the blood. "Winky will make sure it's cleaned she will." Winky said enthusiastically as Airykkaa turned a sickly shade of green and took the robe off. Winky snatched the robe up, and sprinted toward the launders quarters. Twenty minutes later the infirmary was once again spotless, having the bloody sheets and curtains removed and the house elves scrubbing the floors again to the shining beauty they had been earlier. Was now sitting at a small table with Willow, grumbling at being made to eat at a time like this, while Willow piled heaps of food onto her plate. "What?" Willow asked, "A girl's gotta eat!" she finished, grinning with confusion at Airykkaa's reaction. "Nothing!" Airykkaa playfully growled as her fork stabbed at a sausage and began to slowly nibble at it. Willow stared hesitantly at Airykkaa's plate, which was heaped with food that she knew Airykkaa wouldn't touch. "You gonna eat those potatoes?" she asked quietly. Airykkaa couldn't help but burst into laughter, and she pushed her plate toward Willow. "If you eat the sausage I'll kill you." was all she said, and Willow smiled and nodded, knowing sausage was Airykkaa's favorite. Although Airykkaa didn't eat much, the meal was cheerful, thanks largely in part to Willow. Pike can finished off Airykkaa's plate, seeing how she refused to eat anything but the few small sausage patties, and it seemed as Lee and Estelle were both going to be okay. They would both be in the infirmary and out of classes for about a week after they woke up, but they would be fine none-the-less. Pike had suggested they keep the curtains up, he didn't think either of the duo would want people gawking at them all day. Madame Pomfrey obliged and kept them up, agreeing that they were both too unpredictable at others actions. The night crept on and soon Pike was feeling totally exhausted... he hadn't slept the night before either. He tried to remember why he hadn't slept, and thought himself for it. but then he remembered... Eden. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18- Pike's mind shot to Eden, 'My god,' he thought, 'I need to see her.' He glanced at Estelle, and then to Lee. They both looked much better, and he decided that he wouldn't be needed anyway, he'd only get in the way. He nodded at Airykkaa and she smiled, she had been working in the infirmary for weeks now. "GO!" she shouted, "I'll handle this." Her smile was wide and pearly white. Surprised at the force and commanding in his sisters voice, he nodded and left. She wouldn't even be up yet, and he was exhausted. He ran to Gryffindor tower as fast as he could, not knowing how long it took him to get there, although it seemed ages. He looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady, who woke with a start as he sank to the floor. "Good lord my dear! Have you been up all night?" She asked, but was sympathetic all the same, "Viola told me what happened to your friend, my dear. You have my sympathies." She was being sincere. "Thank you." Pike said, his voice cracking with tiredness. "What time..." he tried to ask, but the Fat Lady cut him off. "Will Eden come out? Not to worry dear, she'll only be about another ten minutes." she said, making Pike smile, although he was weary. He was delighted when about ten minutes later the painting creaked open, and Eden came out of it, right on time. The Gryffindor boy with the black hair beside her, and a knot immediately grew in his stomach. He stood up off of his place on the floor, and crept up behind her. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he smiled. Eden Jumped as she felt Pike's arms slide around her waist and spin her around. "Eden.." she stared, but it seemed today was a day for being interrupted. "Oh it's you... What are you doing here?" she said, slightly amused, although quite puzzled. "Look... I..." he couldn't seem to find words, but no matter, he was cut off again. "Oh my god Pike! Have you been up all night?" she screeched, seeing his bloodshot eyes and weary face. To her extreme puzzlement he smiled and nodded, "I didn't sleep much the night before either, lots to think about." his attention suddenly turned to the Gryffindor boy, who was still standing there watching, as if Pike shouldn't be there, "Do you mind?!" Pike screeched. Eden jumped at the annoyance in his voice. But she noticed Pike was nervous about something, the Gryffindor boy looked at Pike with utter disgust, "See ya at breakfast Eden." he said, and walked away. "Sure thing Ray." she called back, and then turned her attention to Pike, "What is it?" she asked softly. "Estelle and Lee both almost died last night." Pike started, Eden looked confused as to how any of this could relate to her, "Eden... I saw the pain on Estelle's face, and I knew why Lee wanted to kill himself. He couldn't bear to lose her." Pike stopped, not knowing how to put his words together. "Pike, well... If they're fine, then there's nothing to worry about." She said, trying to reassure him. "No, it's not that..." he started, his voice cracking, and he took her hands gently in his, "When I saw Estelle laying there," his voice cracked loudly and he strained to get himself back together, "there was a moment when I saw you in that bed. It tore me up." he said, shaking his head. "Well it wasn't me." she smiled, "And I'm fine!" "Eden, I need to know..." Pike said, his voice calm and still at last, "Are we or are we not together?" Eden's eyes grew wide and she blinked with surprise, and after a moment she finally managed to get words out " What?" "Are we together or not? A couple?" Pike asked again, calmly but clearly, forcing himself not to clutch at her hands. "I don't know, " she said, " I mean... are we?" for a moment she stopped thinking, "... yes." she finished, nodding. Pike sighed in relief, relief that he had not felt in almost twenty- four hours. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him, and gently kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Thank you." He held her in his arms for a few moments before Harry Potter Exited the portrait of the fat lady, and stared at them with extreme disgust. "Eden... You're going to be late for breakfast, you better come on." he hissed. She nodded, and looked over to Pike, "He's right, we'd better go." "I have to go back to the infirmary, I just came up here to talk to you." he said, sounding rather unhappy about not being able to stay in her presence. She smiled and nodded, she knew he was needed else where and she walked down the steps, smacking Potter in the back of the head on the way down. Pike burst into laughter. And neither noticed Blaise Zahbini at the bottom of the steps, watching with a growing fury.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Walking back to the infirmary, he wished he didn't have to go back. He wished that he could spend some time with Eden. When he entered the infirmary, Airykkaa was helping Madame Pomfrey with her duties, that of course had now multiplied. "Go get something to eat..." Pike started, staring at his sister and taking in the exhausted expression, "Go spend a little time with Draco." "But I'm need..." she started, but she was almost immediately cut off. "You need some good food and some rest." Pike said, his voice level and calm. Airykkaa nodded. "But first... can you take this to Eden?" he asked as he scribbled on a small piece of paper and folded it up. "Of course." Airykkaa said, sounding thoughtful and concerned. "GO! Food! Now!" Pike hissed, and then chuckled as Airykkaa sped out of the infirmary.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Airykkaa carried the note to the great hall, and the thought of reading it never once crossed her mind. She opened the doors to the great hall, and instead of going straight to the Slytherin table... she walked over to the Gryffindors. Her eyes fixed onto Eden as she evaluated her, wondered if this girl would toss her brother as easily as everyone else did. She tossed the note over to Eden, and waited until she saw Eden take the note to turn away. She did turn, and she headed back over to the Slytherin table, noticing Draco looking quiet aggravated and sullen. She stood behind him for a moment, then gently tapped him on the shoulder, although exhausted she smiled, and his eyes widened and a grin crept across his face. "Hey angel!" he cooed, making room for Airykkaa. "I missed you." he whispered in her ear, and she smiled. "I missed you too." Airykkaa replied, letting him wrap his arms around her and caress her back and sides. A grin grew over her face, and she relaxed. She grabbed his fork and ate a small piece of the sausage off of his plate. He mocked at being offended but failed utterly and giggled. "You look exhausted." he said, running his fingers through her hair, his voice dripped with concern. "I feel it too." she tried to laugh back. Exhausted was not the word for it. She cuddled up against him and relaxed, wanting to go to sleep, wanting him to not have to go. "I'm going to sleep in the dorm tonight, and probably half the day too." she said quietly. "Well I'll see you after classes then?" he asked. "No, you'll see me IN classes." she said, "I can't miss anymore class. I can't afford it." and she sighed, feeling the warmth of his body as she laid against him. Draco was amazed, how could she possibly go to classes like this? His question was answered when she pulled out a small vial of a light violet fluid, and drank it. He figured it was some kind of awakening potion, although what kind, he did not know. The small bell rang and they all crept slowly out of the great hall. Draco keeping his arm around Airykkaa, not noticing Jasper and Ray behind them, giggling like idiots.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Pike waited by the small statue of a witch, in the witches tower of the castle. Why wasn't she here already? Surely Airykkaa gave her the note? He almost laughed in relief as he heard footsteps pound down the corridor. Eden stepped into view, smiling, and her eyes twinkling. "It took Airykkaa THAT long to give you that note?" he mocked at a whine. "I didn't know hr and Malfoy were seriously dating!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Pike's eyebrow arced in amusement, and then he thought of the other girls Malfoy had dallied about with, "Yeah, and if her hurts my sister..." he growled, "I'll rip his heartstrings out and strangle him with 'em" he laughed, but he was being dead serious. "So what did you wanna meet me here for?" Eden asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly. "Just to see you!" he laughed, and wrapped his hand around hers. Eden went on to tell him about how her dad got into an accident, and then "If we don't get an owl in the next day or two, I wont be alone over Christmas." she said, biting her lip and looking a little worried. "You wouldn't be alone anyway." Pike said, turning to look at her and brush one of her bangs out of her face. Eden's eyes grew wide, "Were you staying too?", she said, seeming stunned at the notion. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go." He sighed. Eden nodded and was about to change the topic when Pike's mood changed, he began to tell her of a plot between Shaylee and Tyler, two particularly nasty Slytherins. He knew they were planning a rather nasty prank on Eden, but he didn't know exactly what. He told her to stay away from them and to watch herself, and after much arguing and awkwardness, Eden agreed. He clutched her hand a little tighter and lead her into another corridor, light coming from a window far down the hallway. As they turned a small corner the course of light was in full view; an old glass window that at one time WAS stained with deep and rich colors, a streak of violet here, and an evergreen here Pike noted. But now the glass was seemingly clean, the colors long faded from the thick and elegant glass. "Look." Pike simply said, pointing out the window and down. What Eden saw took her breath away, and as many times as Pike had seen it, it still took his as well. The entirety of the rest of the castle could almost all be seen. from the hills and woods beyond, to the quidditch field. A thin layer of mist encircled a few high risen parts of parapets of the castle, small thin flags waving elegantly in the early morning breeze. The moat, which was an eerie shade of black most of the time, glittered a sparkling blue from their height. Both of them were silent for a few moments, taking in the entire sight. "Pike?" Eden gasped, not able to find the rest of her words. "I know. I wanted to show you it to you." he said, taking her hand in his. "This is..." she said, her face fully concentrating on here words, "This is beautiful." Her eyes grew wide as she still tried to take in the scenery. Pike smiled and slid one of the small panes of the window open, letting a current of fresh morning breeze flow into the hallway. He looked down toward Eden and smiled, leaned a little closer to her, and then felt a sharp movement of air and noticed that there were several spikes not and inch from his eyes. Eden gasped and shrieked, "Shit! I'm almost late for potions!" She threw her arms around him in a quick embrace, and sprinted down the hallway, nearly falling over once with the shifting weight of her book-bag. Pike stood at the window, stunned and then thinking at the hilarity of it, burst into a mad fit of laughter. He definitely thought Eden was a little of what his father called 'off,' but maybe that was what he liked about her so much. He started toward the other end of the corridor, not wanting to go past any of the classes that he was supposed to be in at the moment. His thoughts drifted and he never even noticed as his foot became lodged in a rather large crack in the floor. He tumbled to the ground and felt sharp pain as his head smacked against the cold concrete stone floor. He felt a small warm trickle down his forehead and heard it dripping onto the floor as darkness swept over him on swift wings. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- In potions class Airykkaa sat diligently taking notes, loving the lesson she was having, and Airykkaa loved to learn. She poured over the chapter of her book, taking a note on anything of significance. She snickered as the door burst open, there was no need to raise her head to see who it was. Eden parker groaned as she saw students piling over written work. Draco smirked and let out a low laugh, he couldn't wait to see what her punishment would be. "AHEM!" Snape growled as he lifted his head from his own work, grading an assortment of students work, and marking them with various D's, C's, and even a few F's. Eden managed a worried grin, "Heeeyyy." she babbled, and continued, but Airykkaa paid no attention. She would not participate in the mockery of another student, which she thought was just as disgusting as being late for class. "Detention..." Snape roared, "Again!" his face contorted in fury, as Eden grinned, "Silvia will not be available today, so you'll be serving it with someone worse." he said as a cruel smile. "Airykkaa, You'll be watching Miss Parker complete the work I'll be giving her. Is that fine with you?" "Yes sir." she said, smiling faintly, she was exhausted and in no mood to watch Eden make an ass out of herself. Everyone gasped as they heard Eden murmur defiantly, "This shouldn't be too bad." "That's what you think Parker." Snape hissed furiously. "Yeah yeah yea," Eden quietly growled in annoyance, "and my name is Eden." she finished as she made an angry glance of defiance.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
The day passed by quickly, and at the end of the day Airykkaa walked towards the potions room. 'At least Draco will be here.' she thought, sighing tiredly. She spotted Eden down the hallway, who when she noticed Airykkaa, looked as if she had forgotten she had detention. As Airykkaa walked into the room she was happy that her father had already laid out Eden's work, a few roots that Draco was to shred, and the books that Airykkaa has asked for from the restricted section of the library. Tapping her wand over the books and muttering a few incantations brought the dangerous effects of opening the books to a halt. They were restricted for a reason, but being Snape's daughter, she knew exactly how every course worked, and nearly ever counter-curse for them all. "Now listen," She growled tiredly at Eden, "I know how you just loovveee to make detention worse," she continued hissing, "but don't try anything with me." She nearly winced at the sound of her own anger, and sat down at the comfortable chair at Snape's desk and chose a book from the middle of the stack. She knew most of it came from her developing migraine and also the exhaustion that had begun creeping slowly all day. Eden nodded in reply and turned to the large stack of long worksheets and bookwork that awaited her on a desk, "You're kidding right?" Eden stammered in disbelief, thinking Snape was completely mad. "I'll make you a deal..." Airykkaa started as Eden stared in disgust at the stack, "If you shred these roots Draco was supposed to help me with, I'll do the worksheets and everything will go smooth." Airykkaa grinned as Eden shrugged and picked up the pile of roots, and a knife and got to work. Airykkaa's mouth contorted into a cruel smile as she put the quill down hat she was about to start writing with. "Oh..." she started, cruel fury beginning to twinkle in her eyes, "and one other thing." Eden's head jerked up as Airykkaa stood up and slowly walked towards Eden, with an air around her that seemed almost murderous. "Pike has been toyed around with too many times for my liking. It wouldn't be nice for you to toss him aside like all the other children have now would it?" she scowled through gritted teeth. Airykkaa stood tall over a sitting Eden, "I swear..." she began, coldness flashing in her eyes, the same coldness that her father was famous for, "If you ever, and I mean EVER, break my brother's heart... I'll rip yours out and shove it down your throat!" she growled, now only an inch away from Eden's face, "Along with heaping barrels of burning coals." she hissed. Eden flinched and her chair began to slide away from Airykkaa fearfully. "Now, do we have an agreement?" Airykkaa commanded, her words being more of an order then a question. Eden nodded and Airykkaa briskly turned and walked away, satisfied with the terror that she has instilled in Eden. Sitting back at the desk she opened the book she had been reading again until she heard footsteps racing down the hallway. 'He's late.' she thought, but didn't mind as long as he was there. Moments later Draco rushed into the room, nearly slipping on the floors as he tried to stop abruptly. "I'm sooooo sorry Airykkaa!" he said, trying to catch his breath, "I got so caught up in giving the Gryffindorks hell that I..." he started, but he never got to finish. Eden's chair fell to one side of the floor, and Eden herself fell to the other. Draco burst into a mad fit of laughter. Airykkaa was somewhere between snickering and being worried that Eden was hurt. "Why Eden Parker! Didn't fancy being in YOUR presence this fine afternoon!" Draco smirked, still caught in the occasional fit of laughter, "I mean, it isn't everyday that you're honored by the QUEEN of the Gryffindorks." he finished snickering. Eden gritted her teeth and picked herself and her chair off of the floor, all the while mumbling "Sounds catchy." under her breath. She never made eye contact with him. "Eden! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" he said, being half serious and half just being rude. Airykkaa groaned, her migraine pounding in her head. "If I did, I'd turn to stone." Eden sneered back as she went back to shredding the root. Draco turned to Eden and snarled, "What?" he said, growling, "You..." he started to insult, but he was cut off again. "God damnit! Draco I have a migraine! Shut the fuck up, you're making it worse." she whined loudly as she rubbed her own forehead. Draco scowled at Eden as if it were her fault, and she had made him scream, and then turned to Airykkaa, "I'm sorry." he said softly. Eden was shredding the root now, and no longer paying any attention to them at the moment. Draco reached around the chair and began to rub Airykkaa's neck and shoulders. Then he moved his arms down around her waist and began to whisper things into her ear. Airykkaa paid no attention to what exactly what the words were, but simply enjoyed hearing his comforting voice. As she relaxed her head began to feel a little better, and she felt Draco's lips touch her collar bone, brushing against her skin. She allowed herself to smile, she still had the upper hand in Draco's little games. She felt his lips move and his hot breath against her skin as he planted kisses and whispered as his lips traveled up her neck. She felt Draco's mouth twist into a grin as cold chills shot up Airykkaa's spine. 'Make the horny bastard wait.' she thought, grinning wickedly, and she knew Draco couldn't see her face. His lips trailed up onto her cheek and he planted another kiss as Airykkaa had a fit of the giggles at her own wickedness. Oh no, Draco had not won this match. Draco stared at Airykkaa quizzically, wondering what had made her giggle, but after a moment her hand reached up and tickled his abs, and he giggled as well. Suddenly he looked towards Eden and whined, and Airykkaa realized she had been watching. Draco shot Eden a dirty look, "Doesn't she have anywhere else to be?" he growled. Airykkaa considered the question for a moment, and realized she could use Eden as a pawn to her side of the game, "No silly..." she started, her voice sounding sweet and genuinely innocent, "She's serving detention. Where else should she be?" "Then can we go sooommmeeeewwwhhhereeeee?" he whined, "Pleassseeeeeeeee?" he asked, pulling off what Airykkaa thought was the most adorable and sexy puppy face anyone could imagine. His grey eyes shining at her. 'Damn he's good.' Airykkaa thought, his last attempt was quite tempting. "Noo." Airykkaa finally managed to get out, "My father would kill me if I let her out early." she said, knowing her father would do no such thing. "She has fifteen minutes left. We're almost there." she smiled sweetly. "Well," Draco started, gently caressing her face and neck with his hand, "in the meantime we need to kill some time." he grinned, and leaned in closer to Airykkaa, parting her lips with his. Within minutes they were both in the chair, Airykkaa on his lap, fully lip-locked. Often Draco would pull her body closer and caress her or cuddle her, their tongues dancing playfully and occasionally one of them (usually Airykkaa) would let out a giggle. Airykkaa finally broke their kiss sometime later, remembering Eden Parker was serving detention, "Eden your time's up now, you can go." She said, smiling sweetly at Eden. "REMEMBER our talk." she added, wanting to keep the reminder about her brother fresh in Eden's mind. Eden nodded and made a mad dash for the door, wanting to leave Draco and Airykkaa by themselves. Draco Picked Airykkaa up, kissed her yet again, and frowned as Airykkaa looked at him tiredly, hinting at him that she wanted to go to bed, and that she didn't feel up for playing anymore. No, Draco had definitely not won that match, as he walked down the hallway toward the Slytherin common room with Airykkaa, his arm around her waist the whole way. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20- Hearing someone whisper his name, Pike's eyes fluttered open. He realized he was in the infirmary... AGAIN. He saw a pair of ghastly grey eyes hovering over him, along with shiny, rich tresses of dark brown hair swaying over him. "Eden?" he said, knowing it was her, but wanting to make sure. How had he gotten here? He touched his head, feeling a sharp pain in his bandaged forehead, "Ahh!" "Don't move!" Eden giggled, as Pike laid his head back down on the pillow and turned to lay on his back. Eden leaned and kneeled on the floor, resting her hands on the bed, "So what's happened this time?" she sighed, a humorous tone to her voice. Pike stared at the ceiling, "Oh god..." he said, trying to recall the days events, "I don't even remember. I fell on a crack in the floor and hit my head or something" Pike turned bright red at his own words, realizing his own clumsiness, "Yeah, I uh... Tripped." Eden laughed and intertwined her fingers with his, "So when did this happen?" she giggled. "Ummmm... after you left the window for potions, there was a huge crack in the stone floor that I didn't see." he blushed once again, his cheeks turning a very rosy pink. Eden sighed, "I had detention today," she said, and Pike gave her a look that said he figured so if she was late for potions, "with your sister." Eden finished, forcing herself not to shudder. "Oh really? What did she say?" Pike asked, almost too blatantly for comfort. "Nothing important really." Eden said, but Pike knew she was lying, but he said nothing to force the subject. "Yeah anyway... Draco came in." Eden said, and she tightened her grip on his hand, Pike smiled, knowing her hatred for the nagging blonde. "So? What happened?" Pike questioned her, grinning mischievously. "He threw a few insults, Airykkaa told him to 'shut the fuck up,' and then they started making out." Eden's eyes widened as she was forced to rethink the whole situation. Pike stared at the ceiling again, open mouthed in disbelief, "I'm gonna kill 'em." he muttered. He came back to his senses, "In front of you?" He asked, even more surprised when she nodded, a wide grin spreading across her face. He sat up and leaned on his elbows, knowing his sisters wickedly teasing ways towards Draco, "That was some view huh?" he asked, smirking like some kind of imp. Eden nodded and smiled, and then became shy and broke contact with his geep green and hazel eyes. "You forgot something at the window." Pike said nonchalantly. "What?" Eden asked, looking at him like a monkey who had bitten onto a banana only to find that it was plastic. "This." he said as he leaned forward and closed his eyes, gently caressing her face and neck, as his lips met hers. He ran his hands through her rich hair, twisting some of it playfully between his fingers, as they broke the kiss. Pike gently pulled her towards him, cradling her body in his arms, and Eden buried her face in his shoulder. Neither of them noticed Blaise fuming in the doorway to the infirmary. She knew she had lost her favorite toy, and she hated herself for not treating it better. After a bit of cuddling, and Eden's teasing a bit, (leaving a very miserable Pike in the infirmary bed) Eden decided that she should go, and strode out of the room. Pike's eyes never left her, and watched her hips switch until she turned the corner and was out of sight. "Damn her!" he grunted and got up and sprinted for the bathroom.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Rubbing her eyes and heading toward the infirmary wing to see Madame Pomfrey, a very tired Airykkaa wandered onto Blaise pinning Eden against the wall. "If I ever see your ugly, dirty face near his again I WON'T hesitate to do some cosmetic reconstruction." Blaise growled, running her nails over Eden's face. Airykkaa slipped into a shadow and watched, hating Blaise for what she had done to Pike, she watched, seething in hatred for what she was doing to Eden, and she hated Blaise even more when she saw her slice her nail into Eden's cheek. Airykkaa knew how sharp those nails were, she watched Blaise file them down to knife-like sharpness every day. She also knew that this was a threat, and Blaise wasn't going to get away with it. Whatever else happened she didn't bother watching, but went back down to the Slytherin common room to await Blaise. An eye for an Eye, a tooth for a tooth, and then some would await her there. Lee and Estelle would have to wait for today... she had something bigger to take care of. She bolted down to the Slytherin common room, staying in the shadows, and keeping incredibly silent. Truth being, she was Snape's beloved daughter, she had spent enough time with him to learn everything he had to teach. She could walk on broken glass in six-inch pumps and not make a sound. She crept to the dungeon wall, damp and now growing a fine layer of mold on it, she whispered the password, and still silently. Pansy Parkinson jumped as Airykkaa calmly and silently walked out of the shadows and into full view behind her. Crabbe and Goyle stepped back at the cruelty and anger shining from her eyes. "Airykkaa? What is it?" Draco asked, slowly rising from his chair and walking toward her. She raised her finger, which demanded silence and full attention, as she stared intently at the entrance to the dorm. Silence hung eerily in the air for a few moments until the door swung open. Blaise walked in, a pleased grin etched on her face, that is until she saw Airykkaa walk towards her. "He his not your property. And furthermore, if he wants to see Eden he's responsible for it." Airykkaa hissed in a full fury, "YOU have NO right to interfere." she continued, steadily walking towards her. Blaise shook in fear and prepared to have a fist bellowed at her face. As she saw Airykkaa's hand move closer toward her she closed her eyes, but instead felt a hand grab at her wrist. Airykkaa snatched up Blaise's arm and straightening her hand out, slammed it nail-first into a wall. Blaise shrieked in pain and almost sank to the floor in surprise until Airykkaa snatched the other hand. She looked at Blaise in cold anger for a moment before proceeding to slam that hand into the wall the same way. Blaise's nails shattered as she screamed. Aidan Blackstone and the other Slytherins looked on the scene as if Airykkaa had been Voldemort himself, all refusing to get involved or to even help Blaise free herself from her tormentor. Draco wasn't sure whether he should be amused or horrified. Airykkaa balled up her fist and struck Blaise across the face several times before she stuck out one rigid, nailed finger. Blaise didn't even have time to see what had happened when she felt searing pain sever her cheek. "Get the fuck off of the floor you cowardly bitch." Airykkaa roared. Pansy looked on with utter delight as Airykkaa tangled her hand in Blaise's hair, "If I ever catch your ugly face near his again, I won't hesitate to do some cosmetic reconstruction." she growled, repeating the words that Blaise had said to Eden. With that she jerked Blaise's head forward and the screeching blonde fell to the floor. Airykkaa turned back around, the unholy glow her eyes had held only a moment before had disappeared, as if what she had done never occurred. She turned as she reached the door to the girls dormitory to sneer at disgust on the sobbing bloody pile of Blaise that was humiliated on the floor, "Get up and stop crying filthy bitch. Your father would think you a coward if he'd see you like this." she hissed. She promptly opened the door and went straight to her bed, quickly falling to sleep. She had driven her point home to all, she was not to be toyed with, nor was her brother. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21-  
Pike stared at the ceiling, somewhat tired but incredibly bored in the darkness of the infirmary. Looking over at the curtained beds of Lee and Estelle he sighed, "You two need each other." he whispered to himself. He lifted his hand and concentrated on Estelle. She slowly rose in the air from her bed, still sleeping soundly, and floated over to Lee's bed. Pike weakened with every second her used his power to bring Estelle next to lee, gradually and gently lowering her beside Lee, into his sprawled out arms.  
He heard a small groan and made sure Estelle was settled in Lee's arms, and then he got out of his own bed. Walking over to the window, he settled in the frame, opening it slightly and letting the cool air blow in. The silence was eerie, and he knew that something at Hogwarts was amiss. Something always was. He knew the Dark Lord was here, but he didn't know who his pawns were. He shivered, lately Blaise had been overly explosive, Pansy had been acting strange, Draco was nearly always sick whenever her even heard a reference to the Dark Lord. But where was he? Who had he made kill Millicent?  
As he stares over at the woods, he felt them calling to him, and he shivered. Something awful was going to happen tomorrow, but he didn't know what. It made his skin crawl. He laid for long hours staring out the window. Sometimes at the woods, sometimes at nothing at all, he was looking for something, but there was a problem, even he didn't know what. As the red glow of dawn appeared over the horizon, Madame Pomfrey was shocked to find a very asleep Pike sleeping halfway out of the window and on the window sill. Before she woke him up, she noted the very troubled look on his face, something was wrong with him. "Pike?" she whispered, trying not to wake up her other patients, "Come on, you nearly fell out of the window."  
His eyes bolted up as if he was expecting someone to put a knife to his throat, but then again he had felt like that for weeks. "Wow, that would have been a real mess to clean up eh?" he said, trying to sound perky, but Madame Pomfrey knew him too well.  
She was about to say something when Pike abruptly left the infirmary and jogged to the Slytherin common room. When he arrived he went to the dorms, and got his toiletries, a towel, a sheer red shirt and his favorite pair of leather pants. He also reached into his trunk and pulled out a different ring that would replace the barbell in his nipple. He sighed as he stared at Lee's empty bed, and he noted the curtains drawn on Draco's bed. He thought it strange, but he paid it no mind. He had seen drawn curtains on Draco's bed before, and then Pike wondered if his sister was in there. He pushed the thought from his mind as it immediately enraged him. He didn't even want to entertain the thought that it was someone else in there with Draco, it would crush Airykkaa's heart.  
He raced up to the showers, finding Pansy leaving them, and he wondered what she was doing up so early. But he dropped his things on the small stand next to the small shower. He fought momentarily with the nipple ring but once he got the small rounded piece of silver through his nipple, he turned on the water. Steam erupted from the shower head and he stepped into it, sighing as the hot water sprayed over him.  
For some reason he had felt incredible dirty, not as if there was actually dirt on him, or as if he was unclean, but emotionally dirty. He ran his hands over his shoulder feeling the scars left by Blaise's nails under his tattoo. He sank to the floor and sat there deep in thought and feeling pathetic.  
He thought of Eden, what would she think if she knew some of the things he had done? 'She would hate you.' he thought to himself, and tears streamed down his face silently. He sat there under the falling stream of hot water for nearly an hour, feeling horribly about himself, pointing out the awful things that he had done before he had Eden.  
Draco walked into the showers, and he noted the steam coming out of one of them. The curtain wasn't drawn and he was very surprised to find Pike in it, rolled into a tight fetal position. "Pike? Are you okay?" he asked, knowing that he wasn't.  
Pike jerked his head towards Draco, he hadn't even noticed the blonde was there until he had heard his voice, "What?" he asked, not understanding a word that he had said.  
"I think you need some fresh air," Draco said, noting the red tone to Pike's skin, and wondering how long he had stayed under the scalding hot water.  
Pike nodded dumbly and Draco turned off the water, careful not to touch it, then he handed Pike a towel and turned around. Pike's dreariness momentarily faded as he noticed Draco's body-frame, highlighted by the white muscle shirt, and pine green boxers. Pike only let his gaze linger a moment longer before he toweled himself off and got dressed.  
By then he had fell back into his depression, but he forced himself to gel up his hair and make himself presentable. He unbuttoned his shirt halfway, and made sure his nipple ring showed. He smoothed down his tight, black leather pants, and sprayed a little cologne on. When Draco emerged from the shower, he was amazed at how fast the redness had faded from Pike's skin, and figured that Pike must have done this regularly. Draco felt the need to mention the fight between Blaise and his sister the night before, but he left out the reasoning and most of the details. Although he was sure to mention how Airykkaa had broken Blaise's nails off, and Pike was very proud of his sister.  
He didn't question Draco for anymore details, but only made sure that he looked perfect. Draco made a remark as he was leaving about spending more time getting ready than the Weird Sisters do. Pike just laughed and gave Draco the finger as he put on his eyeliner and eye-shadow, and today he even used a small amount of foundation to cover up a small zit he had near his ear. By the time he was done he looked like some kind of godly rock-star, drool worthy down to every hair on his body.  
He decided that he wanted to get some fresh air, and set his mind to the gorgeous balcony by divinations, it was going to be a bitch getting there, but it was well worth it. He lit a cigarette up in the middle of the bathroom and left the Slytherin dungeons behind him, leaving a cloud of smoke and coughing students behind him as he strode through the halls and up stairs. He grinned as he saw Eden go up the ladder towards divinations, he hadn't known that she was taking divination. He thought he might catch her before lunch, in fact he hoped so.  
Turning toward another hallway that lead to the great hall, but also to a marvelous balcony that overlooked the surrounding countryside. He sighed in delight and squealed quietly as the light breeze hit him, and the sun bathed him in warm light. He found him greatly amused as a first year Huffelpuff asked him which was the right way to transfiguration. Instead of telling the small boy that he was on the floor, he smirked evilly and proceeded to bark and growl at the boy. As the young blonde ran down the hallway screaming, Pike couldn't help but chuckle to himself.  
He slowly began to fall into a serene feeling of numbness as he stared at his surroundings, and shaking his hands he pulled out another cigarette. as he lit it he turned around and leaned on the railing, refusing to sit on the marble bench just a few feet away from him. He had see entirely too much happen on that bench for comfort, particularly Pansy and Goyle, and it had left Pike emotionally and mentally scarred for life.  
Turning back around in the breeze he again faced the countryside, letting the wind whip through his ebony and sea-blue hair, inhaling a drag of smoke sharply. He heard footsteps behind him and he grinned, recognizing the massive clunk from Eden's boots. "Feeling any better?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but Madame Pomfrey says I can't go to class until she takes the stitches out" Pike said, grinning as he turned around to face her. His grin intensified as he took note of Eden looking him up and down, staring at the sparkling nipple ring. He also took note of a deep cut on her cheek, and he suddenly realized why Airykkaa had done what she had done, and he was all the more proud of her. "Blaise doesn't have nails anymore." he said.  
"How did...?" Eden began in complete astonishment, wondering how he knew of what had occurred the day before.  
"Don't worry about it." he replied, a smirk glued on his face. He gently ran his fingers by the wound, caressing her cheek, but careful not to touch the wound itself. Slowly he lowered himself and kissed her cheek lightly right above it lovingly.  
"What's that on your back?" he heard Eden ask out of nowhere, and then he remembered he was wearing a translucent shirt.  
"A dragon. It cost me a shitload too it did!" he said proudly, loving the design he had created for himself. "Do you want to see it?" he asked, slowly realizing what she was after, he knew Blaise would have acted as if he were her property, but he was hoping that Eden would see straight through her.  
Eden nodded and pike unbuttoned the first button and then he grabbed her hands gently. "I think I may just need some help with this." he smirked and worked her hands at unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled as her cheeks lightly turned pink.  
After the shirt was unbuttoned and whipped freely about in the wind, Pike directed her hands toward his shoulders, sliding the shirt off with ease. Pike noticed the uneasy look on his face, but he knew perfectly well what she was looking for, and he figured that she would find out sooner or later, so why try to hide it now. He slowly turned and bared his back to her, the brilliant black tribal dragon spouted gorgeous orange and red flames onto his shoulders.  
Pike knew that she wouldn't be able to see the scars, but she would most definitely feel them. The ink had done it's job well. Eden touched his shoulders but hesitated to move. "Go ahead." he sighed, waiting for her to find them , and the feeling of dread creeping over him once again.  
He felt her fingers trace lightly down where the flames were, and wander closer towards the scars, he wanted to turn around and his heart pounded. Suddenly he wished that this could have waited a while longer, he knew Eden would never forgive him for his past. He tensed up until he felt her fingers touch it, one of the long series of fingernail cuts that had once been deep wounds searing through his flesh, and he let his head drop. He knew that in a few moments, all of the happiness he had known over the last month would disappear. He knew she would leave.  
Her fingers traces the rough paths that she could feel underneath his skin, "What ere these?" her voice cracked, it sounded wracked with anger.  
"Scars Eden, just scars. A mark of something I've done in the past, but that's ALL it is, the past." he said, turning towards her, seeing the anger curve over her face. She looked as if she had been betrayed, and Pike knew that she had not seen through Blaise's transparent cover.  
"I've seen enough." she scowled and turned and began to walk away.  
Pike panicked as he saw his whole world beginning to shatter around him, and tears sprung to his eyes. In a last moment of desperation he screamed at Eden's figure, "I'm not still fucking her, if that's what you think!" and then collapsed to his knees in tears. Eden stood stock still for a moment, and then rushed off of the balcony and down the hall. Pike fell to a heap and curled up on the floor in tears, the wind whipping through his hair, he reached for his shirt and held onto it, but the wind had decided that he didn't even deserve his shirt, and it was swept away in the wind.  
"I am alone, and I am cold." he said to himself in despair. Eventually he felt a hand gently caress his arm, and he immediately knew the touch. "Tell me something Blaise," Pike hissed angrily, "How is it that you manage to completely fuck up everyone's life that you come into contact with?" he said furiously, turning his head to glare at her with a stare that would have killed a basilisk on sight.  
Blaise backed off in surprise, this was not what she had thought was going to happen at all. "Pike? I did it for you." she tried to coo, "Eden is poison, and I can see her poisoning you."  
Pike stared at her coldly, "Blaise, whatever it was that we had, it died a long time ago." he growled, "You don't even EXIST to me. You will NEVER be Eden." he screamed. He gathered his things and rose to his feet and left, going back to the infirmary. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22-  
Airykkaa sat staring out of the infirmary window, Lee and Estelle had not awoken yet even though Madame Pomfrey said that they would be fine. Worry ate away at her, nearly driving her insane. Nearly twenty minutes later she was snapped out of her daydream by giggling, giggling that was coming from Lee's bed. But she knew that it was NOT Lee giggling.  
She slipped the knife out of the sheath that was firmly fastened to her garters, she had seen too many odd things happen recently for her comfort. Her grip tightened as her footsteps silently took her closer to the beds with the curtains drawn. She ran the blade along her fingers and smiled in satisfaction as a small bit of it sliced easily through her flesh.  
As she slowly parted the curtain's of Estelle's bed, she could have screamed in horror but as trained, kept deathly silent. She knew that her life could depend on it. Professor Snape had seen to the training of the children was so great that they could walk on broken glass, and not make a sound. Estelle was gone.  
She turned to Lee's bed, afraid to find him gone as well, and her heart pounded as she changed the position of the knife to a single silent strike with an assassin's skill. She gripped the curtain ends and hefted the knife above and to her side. She threw the curtain and immediately found her wrist gripped by a strong hand that forced her to drop her weapon.  
"I'm here Airykkaa." she heard Lee's voice to her greatest relief, "I'm not dead, and neither is Estelle." he finished, although they were both physically weak.  
"Well you won't be for long." a voice hissed as something struck Lee in the head, knocking him unconscious. And then the direction of the voice settled on Airykkaa, "And as for you, I never would have imagined I'd be able to get both you and your cousin alone together, and now you'll die together."  
"What in the hell are you talk..." she began, but was cut off as she saw Pansy standing in front of her with a cobra spiraled up her arm, inching closer to Airykkaa. Although it was Pansy standing in front of her, she knew by the voice that this was not Pansy Parkinson. It was Lord Voldemort.  
She instantly calculated how many minutes or even if less how long the cobra to get within striking distance. "You know I would have enjoyed just getting rid of Estelle at the moment, but I'd be killing two birds with one stone if I dealt with you as well. You're too talented, you know too much." Voldemort hissed. Poor Pansy's mouth twisted into an evil grin, "How you survived your birth is beyond me, you and that insolent brother of yours."  
"Well, you cant lock the barn door after the horses are all gone." Airykkaa called challengingly, if her life was going to end here, she wasn't going down without a fight. She scraped the knife off of the floor as pansy raised her wand, and Airykkaa threw it just as Voldemort had begun a curse. The knife hit the wand with a "clank" and it shattered into two pieces, becoming utterly useless. Voldemort screamed in rage, tossing the cobra towards her.  
Airykkaa flipped backwards just in time, and rolled back unscathed, finding herself seemingly talking to herself, wishing she could command the deadly creature to stop. "Stop!" she commanded to herself, and to her surprise, the cobra froze. It seemed confused, wondering who's orders it should obey. Airykkaa frantically but sincerely cooed it and it wrapped itself around her arm. The tables had turned, the one thing Voldemort prayed that Airykkaa would never find within herself was her parseltongue gift. It was only a matter of time before she would find out the truth about her mother, and how her fate had befallen her. Only a matter of time before she would find that she was as strong, if not stronger than Voldemort. He turned to run but the cobra struck him on the shoulder.  
"This isn't over!" he shrieked as the body of Pansy was rendered useless to him and left her body.  
Airykkaa realized that she was exhausted and called for a very frightened house elf who had been watching "Get Madame Pomfrey NOW!" she called in desperation when she realized that if Pansy wasn't treated soon, that she would die. She rushed over to Lee and when she saw that his head wasn't bleeding she tended to Pansy. Ripping one of the immaculate sheets off of the bed she tore a large strip out of it and ripped the bite wounds open with the small knife that had lain on the floor. Large anounts of a bubble of venom oozed out of her flesh and Airykkaa fought to get most of it out, but knew that she alone could not do it. Too much had already gotten into her bloodstream.  
All she could do was to wait for Madame Pomfrey. The cobra glided across the floor and rested it's large head on Airykkaa's leg, trying to comfort her. As the realization of what had just happened sunk in, she sunk to the floor in a tiny ball. She wept. She wept for her mother, she wept for Estelle and Lee, she wept for Pansy, and she Wept for herself. She suddenly realized what this was going to look like, as the snake was resting on her, and as Lee was not awake to state that there was another voice in the room.  
Everyone was going to think that she tried to murder Pansy. She took note of a stinging on her arms, and to her horror she realized that the cobra's fangs had indeed grazed her skin before she flipped, and the venom had already sunk in. As Madame Pomfrey came in and stared in horror at the site, Airykkaa could only say one word "Voldemort." before the blackness claimed her.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Pike was only a few feet away from the hallway that lead to the infirmary when he noticed a wide selection of staff and house elves bustling towards it. "Oh my god." he whispered at the realization that his friends and sister were still in there. He broke off into a run towards the door, ignoring the shouts from teachers and punching Filch in the face when he tried to stop him.  
"Why you little prick!" Filch screeched, as Pike continued to speed toward the infirmary doors.  
As he peered inside Lee was sitting up groggily as Professor Dumbledore tried to slowly question him. He saw Dumbledore nod and take his leave and walk over to another bed which Madame Pomfrey frantically bustled about, screaming something about a snake not leaving. "Go fetch mister Potter out of the Gryffindor tower and show this to the fat Lady to get you in." he said to Willow, and she ran out the door.  
"I cant get anywhere near her with this thing on her, it wont let me touch her!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked.  
Then the realization of who was in the bed hit him like a ton of bricks thrown by Captain America; it was Airykkaa. Knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere near her he walked over to Lee who was nearly frantic. "Pike, I'm so sorry. If I would have seen what direction he threw it from I would have been able to duck." Pike motioned him to shut up as his head began to spin.  
He began talking, but not to himself, and not anyone in the room, but something, "Please, I've already lost Eden, please don't take Airykkaa as well." and promptly burst into tears.  
Harry quickly jogged into the room and was notified by Dumbledore to tell the snake that they weren't going to hurt Airykkaa, but if she didn't get treatment now that she would die. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he rushed over to Airykkaa, her skin was so pale and it looked paper thin. Quickly he spoke to the snake and slid itself onto the end of the bed and curled up.  
Pike eventually fell asleep on one of the beds, occasionally he woke up weeping, then fell back to sleep in exhaustion. Draco had come in frequently during the night to check on Airykkaa. Often he played with her hair or kissed her brow before being shoved out of the room by a rather annoyed house elf. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chap 23-  
"You haven't eaten anything in days! You're going to make yourself sick!" Estelle shrieked, noticing Pike's state had grown worse over the past few weeks.  
"You'd think your balls fell off the way you're acting." Lee said, trying to point out Pike's lamenting.  
"Lee, Estelle never gave up on you, even when she was dieing, she NEVER gave up on you! Eden gave up on me Lee, she gave up." he said, refusing to take the peanut butter sandwich Estelle had been trying to get him to eat for the last twenty minutes.  
"It's been almost month Pike. You need to move on or this whole thing with Eden or its going to eat you alive. She broke it off, and now you have to move on. God damnit your going to end up killing yourself!" Lee screeched.  
Instead of taking his friends advice, he promptly left. He no longer felt the urge to live, and had stopped eating some time ago, and had picked his drug habit back up again. Airykkaa saw him coming and gave him a hug, it was all that she could do. She didn't know what else to do anymore, she had tried to talk to Eden, but was only ignored. Nothing could lessen the pain that Pike felt, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't have to feel for much longer.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" the pink haired girl shrieked, running away from Jasper, who chased her ceaselessly around the couch.  
"Will you hold still?!" he gasped, becoming rather tired of chasing her over and around the couch. All Ray could do was laugh hysterically, watching the two run around the room, and Eden sat snickering on the staircase. "Ray? Do you have the needle?" Jasper said, gasping for breath.  
The pink girl shrieked frantically, "Noooooo! Not a needle!!!" Jasper threw himself to the ground and caught her ankle firmly, and the girl fell to the floor whining.  
Eden giggled at Marcy and Jasper's antics, "It doesn't hurt at all Marcy! I did mine all by myself!" Eden announced triumphantly as she showed off her ear piercings and hauled Marcella Dimitri, a Gryffindor prefect, into the chair.  
Ray tried to be helpful to this two buddies, "And Three holes in your ear really isn't a lot!" she tried to convince her.  
"Easy for you to say! You only have one!" she hissed back at him, and Ray's cheeks promptly turned a deep shade of pink, and Marcella continued to struggle against Jasper, ducking his attempts with the needle once again.  
"We can fix that." Eden said as she raised an eyebrow at Ray, who backed away slowly while trying to put on a nonchalant grin.  
Marcy noticed it an immediately began to feel butterflies in her stomach, and then she realized that she was so obvious as Ray looked back at her and she turned her head. "Eden help me!" Jasper shrieked as Marcella put up another fight against a very needle-happy Jasper. Jasper grabbed her arms and eventually had her pinned down to a chair, helpless against him.  
"So an orbital huh?" Eden snickered as she came closer with a chunk of ice, and Marcy groaned as she realized Eden would not help her. She looked over pleadingly at Ray who only stifled a giggle. "Jasper... Sing to 'er" Eden laughed as she began to ice down Marcy's ear, as she continued to squirm.  
Jasper began to wildly head bang and scream and Marcy squirmed even harder, trying to get out of their clutches. Eden gave Jasper a good kick in the shins and he began to sing softly. After a few moments Marcy began to calm down and relax until she felt the needle pierce through her ear and jab into the bone of her skull. She shrieked in pain and tried to squirm away from Jasper as she felt a small trickle of blood flow down her neck.  
Ray was snickering over in the corner of the room, "You're brave ya know... I wouldn't let these psychopaths near my head!" he said, and specifically pointed at Jasper, who in return, gave Ray the finger.  
"Ray, you're gonna scare her!" Eden shrieked as she stared at Marcy who was staring at the blood on her hands that she had wiped off her neck. Eden put the ice back on and counted to sixty, and then took it off again. "Can you feel your ear?" she asked Marcy, who was convinced that Jasper hit a nerve.  
"I can't feel half of my face!" she said, beginning to panic, she didn't even realize that Eden ad put more alcohol on her ear until she smelled it. Jasper shoved the needle in again, which left her shaking in fear. She had always been terrified of needles.  
"Just one more." Ray snickered and motioned towards her other ear. Marcy didn't intend to let Jasper anywhere near her triagus with a needle, and she shrieked and begged, "Can't we do it later? Please?!"  
"No, you have to get it done now because we know you won't let us near you later." Jasper laughed.  
"Pleaassseeee?!" Marcy begged, tears springing to her eyes.  
At that, Ray couldn't take it anymore, and got up from where he was standing, "I have an idea." he said, sighing and looking at Marcy with sympathy, "I'll get mine done too. Have any extra earrings or thread?"  
Eden's grin grew wide and she pulled out a small earring from a box and waved at Ray as Jasper moved over to Ray and Eden over Marcy. Marcy felt calmer under Eden's concentration, but not much. Ray took a seat and both of their ears were promptly iced down.  
The ice was removed and Jasper started counting, "One.. Two... Three!" and Marcy felt Ray's hand grab hers as both needles pierced their ears in unison. 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-  
Airykkaa walked towards the Slytherin common room silently, tired but not wanting to be bothered by anyone. When the door silently opened Airykka recognized three voiced arguing, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. She crept closer, hating to eavesdrop, but needing to hear something of Draco's voice.  
"How much longer are you going to wait for that bitch to give it up?! Its been two months already and you still haven't had her!" Goyle hissed cruelly.  
Airykkaa's heart sank and she bit her lip, she wished that she wasn't hearing this but she couldn't pull herself away.  
"Yeah, it's about time your pet Mudblood earned her keep." Crabbe chuckled, thinking the whole situation was great fun.  
"It can wait a bit longer," Draco began in a snide tone, "I'm not in a big hurry." he finished nonchalantly.  
"If she hasn't laid you by now Draco, she's not going to for awhile." Goyle replied, in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"You could be right, I mean, I have waited two months, but I think it would be worth it to wait a bit longer." Draco hissed.  
Airykkaa sunk to the floor as she listened to a slew of insults upon her virginity and finally when Draco spoke up again she appeared from behind a wall. Draco's jaw went slack and he immediately regretted everything that he had said previously.  
Tears were flowing down Airykkaa's face, "Is that all I'm worth to you?!" she screamed, her voice cracking as her heart broke. "Big shit, you've waited two months! I've waited sixteen years!!!"  
"Airykkaa please..." Draco started as he came closer to her, but was cut off as he received a sharp smack to the face.  
"Don't touch me." she growled as she continued to cry, and she stared at him a few moments longer before she turned and ran toward her dormitory. Lee and Estelle happed to catch the last bits of the conversation as they entered the room. Estelle was furious, and Lee was rather angry too, but more concerned for Airykkaa.  
"If you ever hurt her again, I'll kill you," Estelle said to all three of the boys and stared at them blankly.  
Lee stood beside her and stared toward the dormitory as he motioned for Estelle to check on Airykkaa, "And I'll help her hide the bodies." he said, and walked away.  
That night Airykkaa had spent the whole night crying until she fell into an uneasy sleep from exhaustion. She often woke up and started crying again. Estelle finally came over to her bed and hugged her, comforting her and hoping that she could ease some of the pain.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Pike had tossed and turned all night, and hadn't been able to sleep. His stomach ached, but he refused to eat anything. His head hurt and his heart was still in tiny pieces. Close to sunrise Pike had decided that he was going to take care of it. All of it. He reached under his bed and grabbed a bag full of various containers and proceeded on storming towards the Gryffindor tower. Pike was going to prove that he loved her, even if it was going to be the last thing he would ever do.  
As he reached the steps he quickly got out of view of the fat lady, he had grown fond of her, and he knew that she would be heartbroken if she had to watch. Looking out of one of the window panes he saw the red glow of dawn and figured that Eden would be out in about a half an hour, just enough time for him to finish. After a few moments he opened the bag and began to ingest all of the pills in the containers, tossing them aside when he was finished. He began to feel woozy and smiled, soon he wouldn't have to hurt anymore. He'd be free, and he wouldn't have to feel anything.  
He took a small bag out of his pocket and sniffed the contents. His nose burned, but he didn't care. He wanted to stop hurting, he wanted to be free from Eden's cruel betrayal. He watched the sunrise, and he missed watching it with Eden. He would have done anything for her. As everything around him felt like it was sinking, and his mind pulled him into a great blackness, the last thing he said or thought was, "Dear god I'm sorry Eden, I love you." Moments later the blackness claimed him painlessly. He never even heard the painting creak open or Marcella scream.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Airykkaa sat bolt upright in her bed, immediately sensing something was very wrong. "Pike." she breathed, knowing it was something with him, and bolted out of the room in her pajamas. They both had an uncanny ability to sense each others feelings, even if they were nowhere near each other. Her mind raced as she blindly rushed toward the infirmary, feeling her senses pull her towards it.  
Her heart sank to her stomach as she saw her father sunk to the floor outside the infirmary doors. She began to feel the worst as she crept nearer to the infirmary in silence.  
Snape shook his head as he saw her edge closer. He was holding one of the medicine bottles and he reread the labels over and over, "He took so many!" he mumbled, in complete total and utter disbelief.  
"Daddy?" Airykkaa said, intensely quiet but clear enough to make out, "Is he okay?!"  
Snape shook his head, even he couldn't know, with all of his knowledge to what chemicals would do tot he human body. "Airykkaa," he started, "my guess is he's bordering. If he makes it, he may never be able to function again." she said, trying not to be blatant, but his shock rendering all of his own senses useless.  
She made a move to get into the infirmary, finding many of the staff trying to block her way, "Get the fuck off of me!" she screamed, "Pike!" Forcing her way through, not caring how she would get through she burst straight through six staff members, each of whom ended up on the floor by the time it was over. She sprinted over to the bed where Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey bustled about. She knew enough that when she reached the bed she stayed out of the way, and she noticed a few of the house elves crowding around Eden, Jasper, Marcy, and Ray.  
She eyed Eden up and down and immediately knew it had something to do with her, "What did you do to him?!" she screamed, taking no note of the tears that poured down her face.  
"I... I didn't..." Eden began, shaking her head, not able to finish her statement before she burst into a fresh bout of tears.  
Airykkaa's eyes held some unholy glow to them , trying to fight back her rage, she turned to Marcella, "What happened?!" she hissed, not caring about the jump of fear that her friend and fellow prefect took.  
Marcy shook her head, "I went to go to the bath, and he was just laying there..." she didn't have the heart to finish. "Where could he have gotten it all?" she asked herself.  
"Got what?" Airykkaa asked as it began to hit her.  
"All of the narcotics, I've never seen that many pill bottles in the same room before." Marcy said, still trying to comprehend what had happened.  
Airykkaa took a step back, knowing exactly where he got them from, "That son of a BITCH!" she screamed and walked furiously out of the room back towards the Slytherin dorms, feeling drained already from her emotions. As the door to the dorm opened she rushed in wildly, and from first glance, everyone in the room who saw her backed away. She spotted Lee talking to Aidan quietly, and she rushed over to him. Lee felt a hand solidly grip his shoulder and swing him around, feeling the other hand striking him hard across his face.  
"Why did you give it to him?!" she hissed, "WHY?" she wailed as she sunk to the floor. Lee rubbed his throbbing face and searched her mind desperately to find what she was talking about as she became more and more distraught.  
"He didn't?!" Lee stammered, "He wouldn't!" he tried to convince himself.  
Airykkaa nodded dumbly as she felt now completely drained, "He did. And YOU gave them to him you bastard!" she growled, upset and anxious, desperately needing someone to blame for it.  
Estelle peeked her head out of the dorm room, wondering what the noise was all about. At first she spotted Lee, with a massive red handprint across the side of his face, and then her vision spotted Airykkaa laying curled up on the floor in tears. Before she could make it over to them, Lee had already broke into a dead run out of the doors and toward the infirmary. She walked over to Airykkaa, knowing the red mark was from her, but not caring. If Airykkaa had hit Lee it was for a VERY good reason. Airykkaa told Estelle all that she knew had happened, which wasn't much, and Estelle helped a very weakened Airykkaa to the infirmary, with Draco following a short distance behind. he had no intention of letting her go. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-  
After a few days of staying in the infirmary, Airykkaa needed to get out, she needed some time to think to herself. She grew very calm as she stared at the rows of books lined on the shelves in the prefects portion of the library, fingering the bindings and reading the titles. Just as she was about to pull "1000 methods of Warlock Torture" she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
"Airykka, I..."Draco began before Airykkaa turned abruptly, brushing his hand off of her shoulder as if he were some kind of insect. "Airykkaa PLEASE don't be like this!?" he pleaded.  
"I thought I told you not to touch me." she hissed as she began to walk off. Draco abruptly put his arm on the shelf in front of her, blocking her way through, "I just want to talk to you." he pleaded, "Just five minutes, and then I'll go." Airykkaa sat down on a well cushioned chair, the sorrow and guilt in his eyes wretching at her and breaking her heart again.  
"Fine, five minutes," Airykkaa sighed, knowing that she was going to be back in Draco's arms in the end of it all, and she hated herself for it. She began to tap her fingers on the book and Draco glanced at the title and shivered.  
"I'm sorry that I've been such a prat. Its completely unacceptable, I know." he said and lowered his gaze to the floor, his piercing blue-grey gaze diminished in guilt and loss. He looked back up into her deep unripe banana green eyes, "Airykkaa, I love you so much, but I know that you're angry, and I can't blame you. Its all my fault. I'm so very sorry."  
Airykkaa's heart skipped a beat but she forced herself to say nothing, and she tried not to look at Draco, but she utterly failed. The sincerity she saw in his eyes made her melt. "Why should your 'pet mudblood' believe you?" she whispered, tars springing to her eyes.  
"I never said that." Draco said calmly, "Nor did I ever say that you were my property, you are your own person, and nobody can change that. But you are my heart, and I do need you." he said, seriously as he say next to her, staring into her eyes.  
"Oh Draco, why did you let them say that?!" Airykkaa said, not knowing whether she should be angry or upset, "Is it because I havn't slept with you? I thought that wasn't important."  
"If you're not ready, its well worth the wait. For you, anything is worth it." he sighed. "I may not be happy about it at times, but I WILL get over it." he laughed.  
It made Airykkaa laugh too, and as she knew she would, she leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply, loving him even deeper, even for all of his imperfections.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Pike groaned as he felt his skull throb, he lightly shook his head and decided not to move. He heard and recognized Jasper's voice, and realized that someone had his hand in a vice-like grip.  
"She really loves you." Jasper said in quaint disbelief, shaking his head.  
Jasper's voice rang like horns in Pike's ears, "What?" Pike tried to move his arms to shield his eyes from the light in the room, but found himself still too groggy to move.  
"She CRIED." Jasper said, almost as if it was an omen that warned to prepare for the worst, "I've never seen her do it before, not since ma died anyway. Whenever she needs to show emotion she just runs," he said, shaking his head slowly, "but she didn't run from you."  
As Pike gained control of himself again he lowered his eyes. Eden. She was latched to his arm as if she has been frozen there. Jasper went off on a tangent about something involving Airykkaa, but Pike wasn't listening. Madame Pomfrey rushed over as she heard voices, "Pike," she said ecstatically, "You're AWAKE! THANK HEAVENS!" she said taking Pikes face into her hands, "We didn't think you would make it!" she said while she kissed his brow softly. "What on EARTH made you do it?" she said, wondering what would drive someone to take their own life.  
Pike looked down at Eden once again, not able to believe that she was there, after nearly a month of cold rejection, she was there. "She gave up on me." he said quietly, trying to force back tears from rushing to his eyes.  
At that, Madame Pomfrey understood perfectly well what had happened, "Oh dear..." she said, not able to finish. Once again Jasper spoke but Pike was not listening, he still stares at Eden. She looked extremely uncomfortable, sleeping crouched halfway over the bed and halfway on the floor with her arm outstretched. What must it had been like he could not know, waiting for days for someone to wake up, not even knowing if they ever would. He wrapped his arms around her waits and tried to pull her up from the floor and onto the tiny bed.  
"I'm NOT hungry and I'm NOT leaving!" Eden growled as she fiercely gritted her teeth and kept her eyes closed.  
"Why?" Pike asked quietly, "I'm not going anywhere." She grinned sheepishly at Eden.  
Eden's eyes shot open, "Pike?!" she asked, either unwilling or unable to believe that he wasn't brain-dead, and furthermore, that it was all going to be okay. She Smacked him full across the face, "You SON OF A BITCH! If you EVER do that to me again I'll KILL you if you're not already dead!" she shrieked. She flung her arms about his neck and buried her face into his check.  
Pike felt her warmth and felt tears prick his eyes, and he couldn't help but laugh at her reaction as he played with her hair, feeling the strands fall through his fingers. He ran his fingers along the streaked on her face where tears had stained her cheeks, and brushes his lips against them too.  
"I thought you were gone." she whispered, letting him enfold her in his arms.  
He lifted her chin in one of his hands, "You'll NEVER be able to get rid of me again." he said as he kissed her forehead and ignored the burning sting on the side of his face. "And just because YOU'RE not hungry doesn't mean that I'M not!" he said, grinning and realizing that he was starving.  
In that hour Eden not only made sure he received food, but had forced him to eat everything on a heaping plate that Willow O'Brian carried in. Pike felt as if he was going to be sick by the end of it, be he ignored it, not wanting to miss another second with Eden.  
Pike recovered slowly, and Madame Pomfrey ordered that he was not to be in classes due to the fact that he needed rest. Pike didn't argue, in fact he was more than happy to just wander around the school, and it gave him more time to give Potter and his friends hell. Of course Snape grew ever more watchful of his son, making sure that Pike almost never had a minute alone in which he could try to commit suicide again. Pike spent every second he could with Eden, not wanting to ever let her out of his arms again.  
But that didn't stop the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin quidditch game from coming up, and rapidly the competition was stewing. The practices were growing longer and Airykkaa, although being the second seeker, was quite agitated that unless Draco were put in a coma, she woulden't get to play this year, or the next. 


End file.
